hotarubi no mori e
by sagawa kasumi
Summary: Hotaru met Gin at her school, but Gin wasn't the same as before, the Gin she knew had already disappeared. But will Hotaru be able to grab Gin's heart again? Or will Gin be the one who'll grab Hotaru's heart?
1. Chapter 1

**hi, this is kasumi. this is my first fanfiction so if you like it please leave a like and if you wanna tell me anything, please leave a review. thanks for reading ^.^**

"It's been a year since I last saw gin" said hotaru as she looked up in the sky.

"Hey! You! What are you doing here?! Class already started!" said a voice from behind

"I can say the same to you…." Said hotaru as she turned towards the voice

Suddenly, hotaru saw an exact image of gin. She was shocked and shouted "GIN!"

The boy standing behind hotaru was shocked and said "what? How did you know my name?"

Hotaru smiled and jumped on him while shouting "GIN!"

The boy dodged hotaru's attack

Hotaru fell and look at him with an I am disappointed face

Gin was shocked and walks toward hotaru and said "I'm sorry, are you okay?"

Hotaru got up and said "do I look okay to you? Why are you always avoiding me?"

Gin was confused and said "avoiding you? This is my first time talking to you…"

Hotaru got mad and said loudly "what?! Stop joking around gin! I know you know who I am! I've always went to the forest of yamagami forest every summer to visit you!"

Gin looked at hotaru with a confused face "yamagami…Forest?"

*flash back~*

"if a human child touches me, I'll disappear…"

Gin grabbed a human child's hand and said "be careful!"

Then, gin's hand starts to sparkle

Hotaru turned to him and was stunned and shouted "was that a human child?!"

Gin smiled and spread his hands and said "come here hotaru, I can finally touch you…."

Hotaru took off gin's mask and hugged gin

Then gin disappeared….

*flash back ended~*

"I forgot… gin had disappeared…" hotaru whispered to herself

The boy sighed…

"Like you said, I'm gin. And you are?"

Hotaru looked and gin and smiled "I'm takgawa hotaru."

Gin looked at hotaru "hotaru…."

"yes?"

"No no, it's nothing. By the way, how did you know my name?"

Hotaru smiled "because you look exactly like the person I love."

Gin blushed and looked away "anyway, what are you doing here? Class already started."

"I was thinking and I lost track on time, and what about you?"

"I didn't want to study in that class…. all the girl kept staring at and smiling at me…"

Hotaru grinned "why wouldn't anyone fall in love with a handsome guy?"

"What was that?"

Hotaru kept grinning and laughing "oh nothing…"

"tell me!" "no!"

"tell me!" "why should i?"

"argh! Just tell me!"

Hotaru stick her tongue out and said "never"

Then hotaru ran and gin chased after her.

**this is the end of chapter 1, thanks for reading! **

**if you like stay tune for chapter2 :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**hi, kasumi here. this is chapter 2. hope you like it :)**

A few weeks later, gin transferred into hotaru class, 2-D

Gin knocked and entered the classroom.

Hotaru was shocked and opened her eyes widely, then she rubbed her eyes and look again

Gin saw hotaru and was shocked but he acted normal.

"okay gin, please introduce yourself" said a teacher

"hello, my name is gin. I'll be studying with you guys from today on."

All the girls in class screamed "ahh! He's so handsome! I didn't know he was in this school…"

Gin sighed and thought to himself "I guess every class is the same… well at least I'm able to stay with hotaru-san."

"please be quiet! Gin you may sit next to hotaru."

The girls sighed and said "eh! Why hotaru and not me?!"

"Be quiet!"

Gin walked to the seat next to hotaru and sat down.

Hotaru looked away and tried not to make eye contact.

Gin whispered loud enough for hotaru to hear "looks like I'm stuck with you. Let's act normal…okay?"

Hotaru looked away and nodded her head.

After class, the girl all surrounds gin and asked him silly questions "ne gin-kun, what's your favorite hobby?" "Do you have a girlfriend?" "Where are you from?"

Gin sighed and ignored all the questions and walked out of the class.

The girl was disappointed "que.. He doesn't even bother to look at us…"

Gin walked to the same place he meant hotaru a few weeks ago

And again found hotaru lying soundly on the grass

Gin noticed a few guy was looking toward hotaru's direction

He sighed and walk towards hotaru "so, this is the sleeping beauty I've been hearing about..."

Hotaru looked at gin with this "-.-" face

Hotaru covered her eyes because the sun was shining "you're not so unpopular yourself…"

She pointed at the girls staring at gin that she noticed

"aren't you a little annoyed by those types of stuff every day?"

Gin sat down beside hotaru

"duh? Of Corse I am, why did you think I transfer to your class?"

Hotaru smiled and got up

"so, you're stalking me now?"

"what?! No way! Why would I ever stalk a brat that skips class like you?!"

Hotaru became mad

"speak for yourself!"

Then they both laughed.

**thanks for reading! please leave a review if you like, and if you enjoyed this chapter please like. thanks! :)**

**stay tune for chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3

hi,** this is kasumi again. and here's chapter 3, hope you enjoy it! **

In a blink of an eye, summer arrived

Hotaru was dazing around at home

Then she looked at of her window "I still remember how I always visit yamagami forest to look for gin every summer… but the gin I know is gone…. I don't think he'll wait for me even if I went there..."

"Hotaru?" hotaru's mom called

"What is it?"

"Aren't you visiting you uncle this summer?"

"Gin isn't there anymore… what the use…?" whispered hotaru

"Well? Are you going or not? Your uncle is waiting..."

"Yes mom, let me pack my bags…"

Hotaru changed and pack her bags

She ran down the stairs and stuff a slice of bread in her mouth

Her father was reading a newspaper and her mother was preparing breakfast

"Good morning, mom and dad" as she finished her bread and milk

Hotaru mother walk towards her with a bag of peach

"Bring this to your uncle, and have you packed your bags nicely?"

"yes." as hotaru wears her shoes

"I'm off now."

"Have a safe trip, and tell your uncle I said hi" as hotaru's mom waved to her

"Okay" hotaru dashed off to the train station

…..a few hours later…

Hotaru reached her destination

Then she saw her uncle was waiting

She went down and gave her uncle the bag of peaches

"Hi uncle, it's been a while….and here is a bag of peaches mom told me to give you…"

Hotaru's uncle carried the bag of peaches "tell your mother thanks when you get back"

"Okay" "am I a messenger now?" hotaru thought to herself

"Okay now, why don't we go to my house?"

"We _are _going to your house" as hotaru took her luggage down

Hotaru's uncle laughed and said "ha-ha, I know….. I was just fooling around with ya."

Immediately when hotaru reached her uncle's house, she dropped her bag in her room and dashed off to yamagami forest

Then, in the front gate where hotaru and gin normally meet up, she saw gin sitting and waiting

"Gin? What are you doing here?"

Gin looked at hotaru and smiled "I'm waiting for you of Corse, stupid."

Hotaru became mad

"Who are you calling stupid? Baka!"

"You of Corse, stupid."

Then they both laughed

Gin reached out his hand "shall we go now?"

Hotaru looked at gin and blushed, then she grabbed his hand and walked beside him

While walking, hotaru kept staring at gin

Gin looked at her and tuned back, then looked at her and turned back again

He blushed and turned away "stopped staring at me like that! It's creepy!"

Hotaru ignored gin and kept staring at him

Then she didn't looked at where she was going and suddenly fell

Gin was shocked and reached his hand toward her

Hotaru remembered how gin once vanished when he touched a human child

Hotaru didn't grabbed his hand and let herself fall because she was afraid gin would vanish again

Hotaru then closed her eyes and let herself fall, hoping that something might happen

Suddenly, gin jumped and caught hotaru

Since gin himself wasn't on ground, he hugged hotaru's head and let her fall on him

"Bang!" gin hit his head on the ground but hotaru landed safely on his body

Gin then became unconscious

Then hotaru opened her eyes and saw that she landed on gin's body and gin was unconscious

She got up and held gin on her arms and shouted "GIN! Gin! Wake up! GIN!"

Then tears starts to fill hotaru's eyes, she couldn't do anything

She cried and felt guilty of what she did

She regretted not reaching her hand out when gin tried to catch her

Gin then opened his eyes seeing hotaru crying

He looked at her and said "stupid, why are you crying?"

Hotaru looked at gin with her eyes filled with tears

She hugged gin tightly and shouted "GIN! I thought I lost you! Don't ever do that again! I lost you once, not another time!"

Gin was shocked and blushed "y-you know you're hugging me right?"

Hotaru blushed and pushed gin away

Gin got up and patted his head gently "ouch!"

Hotaru looked at gin and brought out the medicine her mother packed for her just in case

"gin, apply this on, this won't make the pain hurt that much. But it'll a little when you're applying it."

Gin nodded his head

Hotaru poured some of the medicine on her hand and gently rubbed gin head

It was painful but at the same time, gin felt nice

After hotaru finished rubbing gin's head, she apologized and said "sorry gin, I'm sorry! Because of my recklessness, now you're in pain! I'm sorry!"

Gin sighed and patted hotaru's head "it's okay, I'm glad you're okay…"

Then they continued walking up to the forest

On their way, hotaru looked at gin "hey, gin…."

Gin turned to her "yeah?"

"how did you know I was coming here?"

Gin was surprised himself and asked himself "yeah… now that you mentioned it….how _did _I know?"

Hotaru sighed and smiled "never mind, why don't we just have fun instead."

Gin nodded his head in agreement

Then both gin and hotaru ran up to the forest and had fun.

**that's the end of chapter 3. thanks for reading! :)**

**stay tune for chapter 4 ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**hi, kasumi here. this is chapter 4. hope you like it.**

When gin and hotaru entered yamagami forest

The spirits was shocked and said quietly "gin?"

Gin heard his name and turned towards the voice

Hotaru smiled "don't worry gin. It's just a spirit who lives in yamagami forest

The spirits came and out and looked at hotaru and gin

Gin was shocked and scared

Hotaru smile at him and stood in front of him "don't worry gin, I'll protect you…."

Gin didn't want hotaru to protect him "hotaru… I can protect myself…"

One of the spirit came toward hotaru "hotaru-chan…. Is that gin?"

Gin thought the spirit was going to attack hotaru and reached for the stick nearby him

He pointed the stick at the spirits "stay back! I won't let you hurt hotaru!"

Hotaru blushed and looked at gin

Gin was scared but he wanted to protect hotaru and faced his fear

The spirits chuckled "that was the same gin we once known, he'll always do his best to protect hotaru, even if he'll disappear…"

Hotaru smiled and placed her hand on gin's arm to calm him down "don't worry, these are my friends. Remember I told you that you looked exactly like the person I love?"

Gin nodded his head

"Well, he used to live in this forest too."

Gin looked confused "what? So where is he now?"

The atmosphere then suddenly change, the spirits was sad

Hotaru also was sad but she smiled "he disappeared…."

Gin looked at hotaru and hit her head with the stick on his hand

"ow….that hurts…"

Gin looked away "don't cry, stupid"

Then the atmosphere suddenly changed again

The spirits giggled "gin used to hit hotaru with a stick too"

Hotaru looked at gin and chuckled

Gin saw hotaru chuckled and also laughed himself

"So, do you mind tell me the entire story?"

The spirits nodded their head and sat down

Gin also sat down and waited for hotaru's story

Hotaru smiled and told gin and the spirits the story

….story time…

I was lost in the yamagami forest, I couldn't find an exit and sat down and cried

Then, gin was hiding behind a tree "hey shorty"

I looked around and saw a young mysterious boy wearing a mask was hiding behind the tree

"Why were you crying?"

I ignored his question and ran towards him with joy "a person! I'm saved!"

Gin dodge my hug and I fell

I looked up and look at him with an I am disappointed face

"I'm sorry, are you okay? You're a human child right?"

That question gave me a shocked and I was stunned

"If a human child touches me, I'll disappear…"

The wind blew and made a sound *whoosh*

I was shocked and looked at him

"Are you not a human, onii-chan?"

Gin looked at me and shook his head

"What do you mean by disappear?" I wondered and tried to touch him

He dodge everyone one of them

Then, when I was closed to touch him

*bang* he hit me with a stick

I rolled around with my hands on my head "it's true that you're not human… cuz not human would hit a child like that…."

"To disappear mean to be destroyed…. It's a spell yamagami-sama placed on me….. If I am touched by a human, then it's the end for me"

I stood up and apologized

Gin pointed the stick at me "here shorty, grab on to the other end. You're lost right? I'll take you out of the forest."

I grabbed on the other ended of the stick and followed gin

Gin lead me to a stair where I first came

I chuckled "it's like a date~"

"It's not a romantic date"

Gin gave me directions back to my village

"you live here right? If I come back, will I see you again?"

"don't come back, once you step a foot in the forest, you'll lost your way forever… that's what's the villagers said right?"

I smiled "I'm takegawa hotaru and you?"

Gin didn't answer me

I was sad and dashed off and shouted "I'll come back again tomorrow with a thank you gift!"

"it's gin"

I was surprised and continue dashing off.

The nest day, I came and gin was waiting for me

"I've been expecting you… shall we go"

I smiled and gave him the ice cream I bought for him

Then gin brought me to fun places and I met many spirits

Every day I will visit gin until summer ends

The last day of summer I was sad and walked beside gin "ne, gin…. I won't be able to come here tomorrow…. Remember I used to tell you about this a lot.. I only come and visit uncle on summer vacation."

Gin sighed "then will you be able to come next year?"

I smiled and nodded my head

Ever since then, I always looked forward to summer

Every summer I would come to yamagami forest and visit gin

And every time, gin would take me to fun places

Then one day, I was playing around the flower field and I saw gin sleeping

I walk slowly towards him and sat down in front of him

I wondered what he'll look like without his mask and decided to take off his mask

When I took off his mask, I was shocked because gin looked like a normal person

Gin then opened his eyes,

I was shocked and pushed his mask back on his face "I'm sorry!"

Gin got up with his hand placed on his face "ouch, attack me when I'm sleeping huh? You're dangerous…."

I looked at gin "ne, gin… why do you wear a mask?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't look like a spirit now would I? When I was a baby, I was abandoned in this forest…. The spirits came to me and cheered me up, then yamagami-sama placed a spelled on me for me to live longer, but if I was touched by a human, I would disappear…"

When I was finally in high school, I still come to visit gin

On the last day of summer vacation, we went fishing

"Eh? A spirit summer festival?"

"No, you got it wrong…. It's just like a normal summer festival for spirits…."

"Oh~ so what about it?"

"I want you to go there with me…. When you're younger, I didn't invite you because I was afraid that you'll be scared… but now you can sneak out, right?"

I felt a great feeling that I've never felt before and immediately answer "I want to go!"

"Great! I'll meet you at 8 at our usual spot!"

"But… a festival full of spirits… isn't that a bit scary?"

"Don't worry, they'll dress as human, and if any danger would occur, I'll protect hotaru…"

I smiled and nodded my head

At 8, I came and saw gin waiting for me

He reached out his hand "shall we go?"

I smiled and followed him

When we entered the festival I was shocked because all of them dress up as human "whoa! It _is_ like a normal summer festival…are all of them in their costume?"

"Yeah…. Unknowingly some human even joined us here"

Gin brought out a long cloth "hotaru, tie this around your wrist. You might get lost here…"

I smiled and tied it around my wrist "this is like a date~"

"This is a date~"

I blushed and look at gin and smiled.

"Shall we go?"

I nodded my head

Gin took me around and it was really like a human summer festival

Then while we're on our way back

"hotaru… I can't wait for summer anymore… I want to see you…. Even if have to go through crowds… I still want to see you…"

I smiled "you know gin, I'm planning to find a job here, so that I can see you every day… not only just summer but also spring, autumn and winter too.. I want to see you every day…"

"You don't have to force yourself hotaru…" gin took off his mask and wore it on my face and kissed the mask "even if I can't touch you… at least I can do this… that mask, keep it…"

Suddenly 2 kids was playing around, then one nearly fell. Gin immediately caught him "be careful!" gin helped him up and I went to the kid "are you hurt? Be careful next time okay?" the 2 kids nodded their head and I smiled

Then suddenly something was shimmering

I turned and saw gin hand start to sparkle and was disappearing…

I was shocked and stunned "was that a human child?"

Gin smiled and spread his hands "come here hotaru…. I can finally touch you…"

I took off gin's mask and ran and hugged him

Gin hugged me back

Then my tears start to fill my eyes and I hugged gin tightly

Then gin disappeared…. Leaving only his yukata and mask behind

The spirits came out "thank you hotaru… even though we wanted to be with gin forever, but he always wanted to touch a human… now, he was able to hug one…." And they disappeared

I picked up gin's mask and hugged it, I could still feel the warmth of gin's body….

Ever since then, I would come here every summer even if gin isn't there… I would come to see gin…

….story ended….

Some of the spirits shed a few tears

Gin looked at me sadly "so, do you still have the mask?"

hotaru smiled "ofcorse I would, stupid…." she brought out the mask

Gin looked at the mask with a weird expression, "that mask… I think I saw it somewhere…" gin whispered to himself

"Hm? What was that?"

"Oh, nothing…."

hotaru smiled and wore the mask on gin's face, she shed and few tears "gin…"

The spirits was shocked because gin looked exactly like the gin they knew

Hotaru couldn't take it anymore and jumped and hug gin "gin!"

Gin didn't dodge her this time.

Hotaru hugged him tightly then she pushed him away "this is unpleasant…. You are exactly like gin…."

Gin got mad "Unpleasant?! You're the one who hugged me!"

The spirits and hotaru laughed

"What? Why are you guys laughing?"

"Oh~ nothing…" and they continued laughing

Gin didn't know anything and shook his head and laughed with them….

**thanks for reading! please leave a review if you like.**

**stay tune for chapter 5 :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**hi, this is kasumi. this is chapter 5 hope you enjoy it! ;)**

As each day passed, summer vacation was slowly ending

As usual, hotaru and gin visited the yamagami forest but this time hotaru was the one who took gin around

And it finally it was the last day of summer vacation

Hotaru and gin went to the flower field

As hotaru was picking pretty flowers, gin was dozing off

After hotaru picked enough flowers, she was planning to give it to gin

She turned to gin and saw him sleeping and she thought to herself "maybe… maybe I should ask him to go to the summer festival for spirits….."

She walk towards gin and sat down and watch him sleep

Suddenly gin opened his eyes and saw that hotaru was so close to him

He was shocked and stepped back a little "ho-hotaru…. Why are you so close to me?"

"hm?" as hotaru lean in closer to gin "are you awake now gin? I got something to ask you…"

Gin blushed and looked away "y-you're too close to me…"

Hotaru blushed and stepped backwards "i-I'm sorry!"

Gin stopped blushing and stood up "so, what's the thing you wanna ask me?"

Hotaru remembered that she wanted to ask him something and stood up "um…. You know… uh…"

Hotaru couldn't muster up her courage to say it

Gin was confused and look at her, then he placed his hand on her forehead and check her temperature with his own

Hotaru blushed "w-what are you doing?"

"you don't seem to have a fever….."

"w-what do you mean?! Ofcorse I don't have a fever!"

"then, what's the question?"

Hotaru blushed "uh… well… you see… there is this summer festival for spirits tonight… and well… I want you to go with me…."

Gin pointed himself "me?!"

Hotaru nodded her head

Gin was surprised "why me?"

Hotaru got mad and shouted "is there a problem for going to a summer festival with you?!"

"no… I didn't mean it that way… I was just surprised that you chose me. But I'm happy….." gin smiled

Hotaru blushed and look away "s-so are you going or not?!"

"ofcorse I'm going!"

Hotaru was happy and look at gin and smiled

"okay then, I'll meet you at eight at our usual spot!"

"usual spot? What usual spot?"

Hotaru look at gin and got mad "our usual spot! Don't tell me you forgotten!"

"oh! The front gate right?"

"yeah! Hmph! I can't believe you forgotten already!"

Gin scratch his head and laughed "hehe… sorry…. I just sort of forgot… but I remember now!"

Hotaru calmed down and smiled "okay then, I'll meet you at eight"

"yeah okay"

At 9, gin came and saw hotaru waiting

He walked towards her "shall we go?"

Hotaru noticed gin "eh? You're late gin! You kept me waiting for a whole hour!"

Gin apologized "I'm sorry I'm late…. I was held back by a lady while I was buying my yukata…. By the way, your yukata look cute"

Hotaru blushed "I'll forgive you this once…. Come on let's go!"

Gin smiled and walked beside hotaru

When gin entered the festival "whoa…. This is so realistic! They all actually look like humans"

Hotaru smiled "uh huh, unknowingly some human joined us too. Shall we get going?"

"sure!"

Suddenly, hotaru and gin was separated from the crowds

Hotaru and gin looked around for each other

Most girls approached gin but gin ignored them all

Then there was one girl that approached him and she was different from the other girls, she study in the same school as hotaru and gin and she have a huge crush on gin, she grabbed gin's hands "hey cutie, why don't we go around the festival together? You're lost right? I'm lost too, I don't want to waste such a wonderful night, so why don't you and I go and have fun together?"

Gin at first ignored her, then she threaten him, she came closer to his ear and whispered "if you don't play around with me, that girl you like, takegawa hotaru is it? If you don't want her to get hurt, play with me first."

Gin was shocked and look at the girl "how did you know hotaru?"

The girl ignored gin's question and smiled "my name is hiroshi haru, and you must be gin."

Gin got mad and shouted "I didn't ask for your name! How did you know hotaru?!"

Gin was very loud and most of the crowds stared at him

Haru rolled her eyes and grabbed gin's arm "I'm sorry honey... I didn't mean to make you angry… how about this, I'll treat you to candy apple?"

Then the crowds stopped staring and continued walking

Gin got even more mad and grabbed haru's hand to the forest and shouted "now you listen to me you brat! I don't care what you do to me, but leave hotaru alone! I have no interest in brats like you! Now get lost!"

Gin's voice was loud enough for hotaru to hear

Hotaru then followed the voice and finally found gin

When she found gin, she was shocked because a girl was on top of gin, looking like she was about to kiss him

Haru noticed hotaru saw her and decided to piss hotaru off "nya gin, you're so naughty….if you want a kiss from me that bad, then I won't really mind…."

Gin got mad and tried to push her away but haru kept staying on top of gin

Then hotaru was sad and ran away while crying

Gin noticed hotaru and pushed haru away and chased after hotaru

Haru rolled her eyes and sighed "whatever…. He's no fun….."

While hotaru was running, she thought "hotaru you fool! I can't believe gin is that kind of person! I thought he was like the gin I knew before… I can't believe I fell in love with him! I want my old gin back! The gin that loves me and cared for my feelings…."

Gin ran as fast as he could and kept shouting "hotaru! Hotaru! Hotaru wait up! Hotaru it's not what you think!"

Hotaru stopped running and looked at gin

Gin finally caught up to her and wasted no time and hugged her "hotaru… don't run away… I feel lonely you know? It's not what you think…"

Hotaru was mad and pushed gin away, with tears filled in her eyes, she shouted "shut up! You feel lonely huh?! Do you even care about my feelings?!"

Gin reached his hand and tried to pat hotaru's head

Hotaru slapped his hand out and shouted "don't touch me! You don't even care about me! Don't act like you care! I can't believe you that kind of person! I HATE YOU!"

gin was depressed and looked at hotaru with his hair covered one of his eye "you hate me?"

Hotaru noticed that she hurted gin's feelings "gin... I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…."

"naw, it's okay…. Because I don't hate you hotaru…."

Hotaru was shocked and looked at gin

"wh-what? B-but I said something horrible to you…"

"I don't care! I don't hate you hotaru… I can't… as a matter of fact… I like you…. No, I love you! I love you with my life! I might not remember what the previous me was like, I might not remember how he felt about you… but I do know this, I'll never hate you… ever!"

Hotaru was shocked and cried and hugged gin, she shook her head left and right on his shirt "gin… gin… I'm sorry… I love you too… I always have…. Ever since we first met, I had a nice feeling about you… it felt nice when I hang around with you…. I don't care whether you're the past gin or the future gin…. You all are still gin… and I love gin! I'll forever will…."

Gin smiled and patted her head "I love you too and forever will…."

Hotaru hugged gin tighter and tighter

Gin hugged her back and patted her head "I love you very much hotaru…"

Hotaru nodded her head and kept hugging gin….

**this is the end of chapter 5. thanks for reading! hope you liked it. and leave a review if you like. :)**

**stay tune for chapter 6**


	6. Chapter 6

**hi, kasumi here again. this is chapter 6, hope you like it :)**

Not long, summer passed…

Hotaru hugged her uncle and say her goodbyes "goodbye uncle, I'll miss you… take care…"

Hotaru's uncle patted her head then he punched her head

"Ow… what was that for?! That hurts…"

"Why haven't you introduce me to your friend there?! He's been standing there for quite sometimes now… is he your boyfriend? He isn't that bad looking… it's a surprise hotaru was able to seduce such a handsome boy…"

Hotaru blushed "he's not my boyfriend! We're just friends okay? Don't get the wrong idea uncle!"

Gin heard hotaru shouted and ran in "please excuse me uncle, what's wrong hotaru? Are you okay?"

Hotaru's uncle grinned "you're a terrible liar hotaru, now that I take a good look, he looks very cute and gentle… a complete opposite from hotaru…"

Hotaru looked away and whispered "heh…. He's like this now… but once you get to know him…. You'll start thinking something different…."

"What was that hotaru?" both gin and hotaru's uncle ask

Hotaru shook her head and patted her head "no… no… it's nothing… uhahaha…ha…."

Hotaru's uncle sigh "hotaru is a weird girl as always…."

"Is she always like this uncle?"

"Why yes… boy why don't you come in for tea? I'd like to know more about you…."

Gin nodded and took off his shoes and came in "sorry to intrude…"

Hotaru blushed "g-gin! What are you doing?"

As she turned to gin, gin was already sitting down with a cup of tea with her uncle chatting

Gin turned to hotaru "I'm having tea ofcorse… is there something wrong?"

"ofcorse there is-" before hotaru was able to finish, her uncle punched her head "now.. now hotaru… don't be rude to our guest…"

Hotaru held her head "ow…. But he's not a guest uncle… he's-"

Hotaru's uncle punched her head again "I said he's a guest means he's a guest! Clear?"

Hotaru's eyes was filled with tears "hai…. "

"Good... Now where were we gin?"

Gin sweat a little bit and thought "hotaru's uncle is really a scary person…."

Hotaru held her head tightly "ow…. "

Gin looked at her and sweat a little bit "a-are you okay hotaru?"

"Don't worry she'll be fine…. She got a head of stone"

Hotaru held her head tightly "y-yeah I'm fine…."

"See? What I told you. Now let's continue our chat"

Gin looked at hotaru, he saw tears was falling from hotaru's eyes and she held her head tightly

He stood up "sorry, uncle…" as he walk towards hotaru

He kneed down in front of hotaru who was sitting on the ground holding her head

"Are you sure you're okay hotaru? Let me see…"

Hotaru let gin see the bump on her head

"Oh… don't worry, it's just a bump."

Gin took out the medicine hotaru gave him in yamagami forest when he fell from the stair protecting her

Gin gently rubbed the medicine on hotaru's head "it'll hurt alittle…"

Hotaru nodded her head and wipe of her tears

Hotaru's uncle stared at gin as he gently rub the medicine on hotaru's head

Hotaru uncle was sad and depressed but he smiled and thought "my little hotaru is all grown up now…. She's not the hotaru that I used to know… she's might still be the same hotaru but a different person…. I guess it's time…." A drop of tears fell from hotaru's uncle's eye

Hotaru noticed something and turned to her uncle

She then saw her uncle crying and smiling at the same time

Gin also turned to hotaru's uncle, he came closer to hotaru's ears and whispered "go for it hotaru…"

Hotaru smiled and walked towards her uncle

She hugged him and patted his back "uncle… you don't have to worry…. I might be a mature girl now, but I'm still and forever will be you little niece…."

Hotaru's uncle stopped crying and let out a big smiled, he patted hotaru's head "hotaru… you idiot!"

Hotaru was confused and looked at him "what?"

Hotaru's uncle punched her head "idiot! You're late for you train!"

Gin was shocked and opened his eyes widely "ha? What just happened?"

Hotaru held her head "ow…."she turned and look at the time and saw that it's 8 o'clock

She then ignored the pain and rushed

She grabbed her bags and say her goodbyes and rushed into gin's car

She pulled gin into the car and waved to her uncle

Hotaru's uncle waved back to her and sighed "that hotaru will never change now will she?"

When hotaru and gin reached the train station

They ran towards the train and jumped on the train with their bags

Gin looked for a seat and let hotaru sit beside him

Hotaru kept her bags and sat beside him

Gin the realized something

He looked at hotaru who was looking out the window "hotaru…"

"Yes gin?"

Gin punched hotaru's head "idiot! You dragged me into the car without letting me get my bag!"

Hotaru held her head tightly "ow…. What?! How is it my fault?! How would I know?! I thought your bag was already in the car…."

Gin looked at hotaru "hehehehe… you don't know what I'm going to do to you!"

Hotaru's puppy eyes was filled with tears "EH?! Gin, calm down…. Uh… I-I can have uncle send it to my house when we get back…. And… and I'll bring it to your house okay? Free delivery!"

Gin calmed down and sighed "you better! If you don't….." gin raised his fist

Hotaru was scared and cover her head

Gin smiled and patted her head "I'll make you mine"

Gin showed his evil cat face :3

Hotaru looked at him and felt chills in her spine

She rubbed her hands and try to heat up her body

Gin blushed and pulled her closer to him "w-warmer now?"

Hotaru blushed and nodded her head

Then they both had an awkward moment and waited silently for the train to reach home.

**thanks for reading! :) please leave a review if you like**

**stay tune for chapter 7**


	7. Chapter 7

**hi, kasumi here. sorry it took so long to post chapter 7... i was kinda busy. but anyway, here it is! :) hope you like it**

"Hotaru….hotaru wake up!"

Hotaru place the cover over her head "five more minutes…."

Hotaru's mom pulled off hotaru's cover "no five minutes! Get up right now!"

Hotaru ignored her mom and place her pillow on her head

Hotaru's mom got mad, she raised her fist "you better get up right now or…."

Hotaru opened her eyes and get up "good morning mom, I'm going to wash my face right now bye."

Hotaru's mom looked at her, she shook her head slowly "tch tch tch…. I guess that's just my hotaru…."

Hotaru's mom walked out of hotaru's room

After hotaru heard the door clicked, she got out of the bathroom

Suddenly, hotaru's mom came out from the closet "hotaru…!"

Hotaru was shocked "Ek!"

Hotaru's mom raised her fist "hotaru….! You're gonna get it!" and she hit hotaru's head

"Ow…. TT^TT"

"Just about how much longer are you gonna sleep? It's time for school!"

"School?" as hotaru held her head tightly

Hotaru's mom smiled while raising her fist "no, hell."

"*cough* yeah, school! Okay, I'll get changed, bye mom" as hotaru pushed her mom out of her room and locked the door

"Phew!" hotaru sighed and changed her cloths

Hotaru ran down "good morning mom and dad" she drank her milk and stuff two bread with jam in her mouth

"I'm off now!" as she ran out the door

"Have a safe trip!" as hotaru mom waved her hand

"Ding dong~"

"Phew!" hotaru sighed "I'm beat!"

Gin walked towards his chair beside hotaru and dropped his bag in his desk "overslept I believe"

Hotaru turn to gin "what do you think? So what do we have early in the morning?"

A teacher dropped a heavy test paper on hotaru's desk "test!"

"*gulp* uh… I don't think I revised at all…"

"Well that's your problem! Now share the test paper."

Hotaru sighed at shared each of the student a test paper

On the test time…

Hotaru stared deeply at the test paper "I don't think I know any of these…. And I haven't been studying lately…."

Hotaru turned to gin and saw that gin already finished his test

Hotaru dropped her jaw and looked at gin and thought "he already finished?!"

She turned back to her paper and picked up her pencil "okay! I can do this! Go!"

Hotaru wrote whatever she thought

"Ding!" the bell ranged

"Pencils down! And pass your paper to the front"

Hotaru sighed and lay her head on the table

Her depression aura came out "I'm gonna fail…."

Gin backed up from hotaru "hotaru… where did you get this aura from? Don't tell me you failed your test?"

Hotaru sighed and kept being depressed "I didn't study at all…."

"I- I thought so…."

Suddenly a girl came to look for gin

She was a very pretty and popular girl

*knock knock* "um…. Is gin-kun here?"

A boy replied her "gin? Yeah he's here."

The boy shouted across the room "gin! Someone is looking for you…. And she a girl! A pretty one too!"

All the boys turned to gin and grinned "Ooo~ so gin _does _have a girlfriend…."

The girls also turned to gin and sighed "…..gin-kun has a girlfriend…? Too bad…. We really like him…"

Hotaru got up and looked at gin "you have a girlfriend?!"

Gin immediately shook his head "no no no no! It's not! I don't have one!"

"Oh yeah… we forgot…. Gin has hotaru already…." The whole class sighed

Hotaru slammed her desk and blushed "we're nothing like that!" she folded her hands and looked away

All the students grinned "hotaru is blushing! Ha-ha! This is a once in a while opportunity!"

"Shut up you idiots!"

"Ha-ha! She's also kinda cute when she blush"

"Humph!" as hotaru walked out of the class

"I think we made her mad….."

"Hotaru…." As gin followed hotaru

But the girl who was looking for him stopped him and grabbed his arm "that's mean gin-kun…. I came all the way here to look for you and you're just going to ignore me like that?"

Gin sighed and get his hand out from the girl's hand "what do you want? 30 seconds."

A boy slapped gin's back "you're so cold, gin. She's cute girl, be more nice to her"

Gin turned to the boy who slapped his back "hey man, why did you hit me like that?"

The boy laughed and patted gin's back "it's just a simple slap, nothing a man like you can't handle."

The girl stared at gin and shouted "gin-kun! Will you go out with me?"

The whole class was shocked but gin just sigh

"Look girl, you seem like a nice person and all, but I like someone else already…"

The whole class grinned "could it be hotaru-san?"

Gin blushed "hey! Stop it!"

The girl grabbed gin's arm and dragged him somewhere quiet

"Hey! Let go of my arm!"

The girl dragged gin to the school's garden "okay, I think no one is here…."

"Can you let go of my arm now?"

The girl ignored gin's question, she sighed and smiled "okay, I'll start this again…."

"Let go of me you idiot!" gin struggled at pulled his hand out

"Geez…. You're so annoying and stubborn!"

Hotaru was walking by and saw gin with a girl

She hid behind the wall and decided to ease drop on them

"so what do you want? Get on with it so that I can-"

The girl smiled "my name is Haruka Asami from class 2-C. and gin-kun, I love you!"

Hotaru heard it and was shocked and she thought "Haruka-san likes gin?!"

Gin sighed and rejected Asami "like I said, I can't."

Asami was shocked because this was her first rejection, tears starts to fill her eyes "but… why...?"

Gin smiled "because I already have someone I like, and I'm waiting for her to notice my feelings…"

Hotaru blushed but at the same time, confused. She thought "could it be me? Or someone else….?"

Asami was in tears, she got mad and shouted "is it that girl that just ran out of class?! Takegawa Hotaru?!"

Gin blushed and looked away "why would I tell a girl that just confessed to me?"

Asami cried and shouted "because I love you! Leave that stupid girl alone! She's not even popular and beautiful! And she's so much like a boy! Tomboyish girl doesn't fit your kind!"

Hotaru was mad and jumped out of the wall and shouted "don't get so cocky idiot! Gin already rejected you and that's it! There will be no more gin and you! Just leave him alone you bitch!"

"did you just called me a bitch?! You're not even a single bit popular and you dare call me a bitch?!"

"yeah! Got a problem with that?!"

Gin sighed and tried to stop them "no stop it you two! This is so childish!"

The two girls ignored gin and kept fighting

Asami had enough and reached close to gin's face "what will you do if I do this then? Tomboy?"

Asami got closer and closer to gin's lips

Gin tried to struggled but Asami held his arm tight

Hotaru was furious and towards Asami

"don't you dare touch him you bitch!"

And suddenly….

"Ding dong~"

Hotaru punched Asami's face as hard as she could

Gin was shocked and couldn't move "h-hotaru…."

Asami was on the ground with her right cheek all red

She looked at hotaru "you punched me…."

She covered her right cheek and was in tears because of the pain

Hotaru was still very furious "and I'll do it again if you touch gin's face again!"

Hotaru was able to release all her anger on Asami because if she laid another punch on Asami, Asami would be badly wounded

Hotaru was too filled with anger so she punched the wall countless of time as hard as she could "dammit! Dammit! KUSO!"

Even though hotaru's hand was bleeding badly, she still punched the wall again and again and again until tears start to fall from her eyes

She wipe out her tear and walked towards Asami

Asami looked at hotaru with tears filled her eyes

Hotaru kneel down and took out a bandage from her pocket

She gently bandaged Asami's face

Asami slapped hotaru's hand out and bandage her face herself

Hotaru didn't say a word, then "I'm sorry….."

Asami was shocked at looked at hotaru

She stood up and looked away "whatever…"

Hotaru looked at Asami and was in tears

Hotaru didn't know why she was crying but she couldn't stop crying

Gin looked at hotaru and walked towards her

Then he stopped and was shocked

Asami was patting hotaru's head while looking away "it's fine… don't worry about it…"

Gin smiled and help hotaru up

Hotaru wipe off her tears and suddenly felt the pain in her knuckles from punching the wall

"ouch…." She looked at her knuckles and noticed that it was bleeding non-stop

Gin rushed and brought hotaru to the infirmary

Asami didn't follow them but she let them be and walked away

Gin placed medicine and patched up hotaru's knuckles "that should do it!"

Hotaru looked at him and smiled

**this is the end of chapter 7. hope you like it and thanks for reading! :) please leave a review if you like, and if you want to tell me some advice, inbox me :) it'd be very helpful.**

**stay tune for chapter 8**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, kasumi here. Here chapter 8, Hope you enjoy it. :)**

"Hotaru! I don't ever want to see you ever again! Get out of my sight!"

Hotaru was shocked and stared at gin with tears filled her eyes

"Why…?" she said quiet enough for gin to hear

"Why you said?" gin paused and chuckled "it's because I hate you!"

Hotaru got up from her sleep

She looked around "where am I? Where's gin?"

Hotaru sighed and calmed down "it's just a nightmare…."

*knock knock* "hotaru? Are you up? Breakfast is ready, hurry and get change or you'll be late for school"

"Hai! I'll be there soon." As hotaru walked to the bathroom and wash her face

Hotaru change into her uniform and ate breakfast

She wear her shoe "I'm off now!"

"Have a safe trip!"

Hotaru rushed to school and suddenly…

She bumped into a guy and fell

The guy helped hotaru up and they both apologize to each other

"Are you hurt?"

Hotaru looked at him and saw that he's a really handsome guy

Hotaru's heart start to beat very fast *thumb thumb*

Her cheek turn red and she stared at the guy

The guy smiled "I'm glad you didn't get hurt. It would be bad if such a cute girl like you got hurt."

Hotaru snapped out of it and shook her head "I'm takegawa hotaru."

"I'm hoshi kouta. Nice to meet you"

"N-nice to meet you too. Well I gotta go now, bye"

"I hope we can meet again" as kouta waved at hotaru

As hotaru continue to rush to school, she thought to herself "what was that? That feeling…. I get the same feeling when I'm with gin…. I wonder what it mean…"

"Ding Dong!"

Hotaru dropped her bag on her desk and sat down

"Phew…. I made it…."

Gin looked at hotaru "you're quite late today…"

"Yeah…. At least I made it in time….."

"Silence everyone!" the teacher opened at door and walked in

"I brought in a new student today. Come on in."

Hotaru saw a guy with a familiar face walked in

And then she noticed it was Hoshi Kouta

"My name is Hoshi Kouta. Nice to meet you all" Kouta introduced himself and smiled

"Looks like there is a free seat beside Hotaru, why don't you go and sit there?"

"Okay."

The girls sighed "hey? Why does all the cool and handsome boys always sit beside hotaru? That's not fair."

"Please be quiet."

Kouta sat beside hotaru, he turned to her and noticed that she was the girl he met earlier

"Ah! It's you! Takegawa Hotaru right?"

Hotaru nod and smile "what a coincidence? We meet again."

Gin turned to Hotaru and Kouta, he stared at them for a while an turn back

Throughout the entire class, Hotaru and Kouta chat and laugh a lot and also got scolded by the teacher a lot

"Hey you two, it's nice that you guys are making friend with each other but we're in the middle of class. Listen to the class too now."

"Yes, we're sorry." They both said and giggled

~class ended~

The minute class was over, Gin walked out of the class

Hotaru was having too much fun with Kouta and didn't even noticed Gin left

Then suddenly the girls just surround Kouta like how they always surround Gin

Then Hotaru's friend walked towards Hotaru "hey, Hotaru…."

"Yeah?"

"What your relationship with Hoshi-kun? Are you guys dating? "

Hotaru blushed and turned away "ofcorse not! We're just friends, I accidentally bumped into him this morning. Why?"

"Are you sure you're just friends? The way you act says a different thing…."

"W-what are you saying?" Hotaru blush, she folded her hands and looked away "I-I like Gin…"she whispered

"What was that? Did I hear what I heard?" Hotaru friends grinned "Did I just hear you say that you like Gin-kun?"

"N-no it's nothing! I didn't say anything!"

Hotaru's friends giggled and became serious again "but, did you notice that Gin isn't in the class?"

Hotaru was confused "huh? Are you sure?" she turned to Gin's seat and didn't see him

"Huh? Where did he go?"

Hotaru's friends sighed "you didn't notice after all…. He ran out of class immediately when class ended."

"Ha? That's weird, Gin don't normally do that…. Maybe something happened…." Hotaru was sad and made a sad face

Hotaru's friends thought that Hotaru is cute when she's sad and hugged her "Aw…. You're so cute…"

Hotaru ran towards Gin afterwards, "that's our Hotaru. But she's so cute though…"

Gin was sleeping on the rooftop thinking about Hotaru and Kouta "does she like him or something? They were acting so weird earlier….."

He covered his eyes from the light and tried to fall asleep

Hotaru walked towards him

Gin opened his eyes and saw Hotaru

"What are you doing here? I thought you were having fun with Kouta…"

Hotaru stood beside Gin "We're not allowed here you know? Come on, let's go back or we'll be scolded."

Gin covered his eyes and turned to the other side "Then go, I don't care if I get scolded." He paused and whispered "You don't care about me anymore anyways…."

Hotaru heard and was sad "Gin…"

"Go! You're afraid of being scolded by the teacher right? Go before you get scolded."

Hotaru sat down beside Gin "I won't mind a little bit…"

"Go! You'll get scolded!"

"What's up with you? I want to stay with you and you're pushing me away? You're so much different form Kouta-kun!"

Gin was pissed "you're even calling him by his first name…. you even add "kun" in the back…. How sweet… why don't you just date him?" he whispered

"What was that?"

"I said, WHY DON'T YOU JUST DATE HIM?! You idiot!" Gin shouted

Hotaru was shocked, her tears was dropping one after another, non-stop. She shouted "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! BAKA!"

Gin was shocked and looked at her, "W-what?"

"I said BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! I love you… I love you…."

The whole school heard and all ran to the roof and see what's wrong

Then they saw Hotaru crying and Gin was staring at her

Gin kept staring at Hotaru with shock

Hotaru looked at him and got mad "Forget it! I hate you! Get away from my life! Baka!"

She ran away from Gin, when she reached the door, she saw a bunch of student looking at her

"What are you looking at?!" she covered herself and pushed herself through the crowd

Hotaru's friends looked at her and chased after her

Kouta saw Hotaru running and also chased after her

Gin was stunned, he didn't chase after Hotaru, he didn't even move

"She hates me now…. I'm such an idiot…"

Then Gin suddenly collapsed

The crowds went to him

"Gin! Hey Gin! Wake up man!" They tried to wake him up but he didn't wake up

They then brought him to the infirmary

After a few hours, Gin woke up and everyone already left

But Hotaru stayed behind and waited for Gin to wake up

Gin looked around and saw Hotaru was soundly asleep

"Hotaru…." He thought "You'd wait for me even though we just got into a fight?"

Suddenly, *knock knock* Kouta opened the door and came in

He walked towards Hotaru and smiled

Gin glared at him "hey! What are you doing here?!"

Kouta turned to Gin "ah, you're awake. How do you feel, Gin-kun?"

"I said what are you doing here?! You moron!"

Gin was very loud so it woke Hotaru up

Hotaru rubbed her eyes and looked at Gin

Then, she saw Gin pushed Kouta to the wall and grabbed his collar

"Gin! What are you doing?! Let him go right this instant!"

Gin and Kouta turned to Hotaru

"Hotaru…" Gin dropped Kouta's collar and walked towards Hotaru

He reached his hand towards Hotaru's face

But Hotaru slapped it out "just what's wrong with you Gin?!"

Gin was shocked and stared at Hotaru "what do you-"

"Why do you keep getting into fights with people? Why do you keep getting into fights with Kouta-kun?!"

Gin was pissed when he heard Kouta's name "What's with you and Hoshi?!"

"Wha- what are you talking-"

"Why do you always protect him? Talk good stuff about him? And always mentioning him?! It pisses me off you know?!"

Gin walked towards the wall and punched it

Hotaru tried to stop him but he pushed Hotaru away

Hotaru fell and Kouta helped her up

When Gin saw Kouta touching Hotaru, he was more pissed

"Don't touch her you bastard!" Gin pushed Kouta away from Hotaru

Hotaru was mad and slapped Gin's face "stop your non-sense Gin!"

Gin was shocked and looked at the ground

"I'm not gonna talk to you until you stop you're non-sense and apologize to Kouta-kun!"

Hotaru got up and walked out of the room

Kouta tried to help Gin up but Gin stopped him "get away from me! It's because of you that's why she hates me! It's because you transfer to this school! It's because you talked her! Everything about you is ruining my life!"

Kouta got mad and punched Gin's face

"Why you bastard!"

Gin tried to punch Kouta back but Kouta caught his hand

He squeezed Gin's hand tightly

"You're an idiot!"

"What was that?!"

"Yeah! You heard me! You're an idiot! You blame other people because of your problem, because of what you did! Hotaru-chan doesn't hate you because of me, she hates you because of your stupidness!"

Gin glared at Kouta "What do you know about her?! You just known her for a day! I've known her for a year already!"

Kouta chuckled "I wonder what you've been doing in that one year, that one year was a total waste of time!"

Gin tried to use his other hand to punch Kouta "why you!"

But then Hotaru walked in "stop it! Stop it you two! I've had enough of this!"

Gin stopped and looked at Hotaru "Hotaru….."

"That's it! I'm not talking to both of you until you guys apologize to each other! You got that?!"

Hotaru walked out and slammed the door

"Hotaru…." Both Gin and Kouta looked at each other

Kouta let go of Gin's hand and walked out of the room

Gin rubbed his hand which was tightly squeezed by Kouta and also walked out of the room.

**Hi, thanks for reading. **** I hope you enjoyed chapter 8 **

**If you like it, please leave a like or a review. Thanks :)**

**Stay tune for chapter 9. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, Kasumi here. I know this chapter is really early, but this have been in my head for a while now…**

**By the way, here's chapter 9. Hope you enjoy it. :)**

The next morning, Hotaru was on her way to school

And suddenly from behind, Gin hugged her

"Good morning Hotaru"

Hotaru was shocked and turned to Gin

"Ah! G-Gin let me go… I-I can't breathe..."

Gin cuddle Hotaru even tighter

"Aw, you're so cute Hotaru~ I can't just cuddle you all day"

Hotaru then had enough and pushed Gin away from her

"Enough! I already said it yesterday and I'm saying it again, I'm not going to talk to you and Kouta-kun until you both made up!"

Hotaru turned away from Gin and continued walking to school

Then her tears started falling

"Eh?" she thought

She touched her face and noticed that she was crying

"Why- why am I crying?" she thought

Hotaru wipe off her tears and continue walking

Then again her tears continue to fall

Hotaru kept wiping off her tears and kept walking

Since she was wiping her tears, she couldn't see the road

Then, she walked to the main road and….

"Beep beep! Beep beep!"

Hotaru opened her eyes and saw a car was coming near her

She was stunned and then Gin and Kouta rushed towards Hotaru

Then Gin jumped and pushed Hotaru away "Hotaru! Move!"

Hotaru fell to ground

Then, the car was on top speed and couldn't stop

So, it crashed into Gin

Gin was badly injured

Hotaru screamed and ran towards Gin

The students that witness it all ran and surround Gin

Hotaru hugged Gin tightly and screamed "GIN!"

Kouta immediately called the ambulance

Hotaru kept hugging Gin

The witnesses was shocked and covered their mouth

Asami was on her way to school and also saw a car crashed into Gin

"Gin….kun?"

She immediately ran towards him

Asami pushed herself through the crowd

Then she saw Gin was badly injured and blood was everywhere around him body

Asami was stunned and dropped to her knee

Tears was falling from her eyes like waterfall

Same goes for Hotaru

When the ambulance arrived

The carried Gin on the bed and asked one of the students to follow them

Hotaru and Asami raised their hands

They looked at each other and thought that this isn't the time to fight for Gin

They nodded their heads and got up the ambulance car together and went to the hospital

When they reached the hospital,

The doctors and they pushed the bed which carried Gin to a room

Before they could enter the room, the nurse stop them

"I'm sorry miss, but please wait outside. After the operation is finish, we'll inform you and let you see him. So please, wait quietly outside." As she went in the room

Hotaru and Asami waited patiently outside

They didn't say a word to each other

A few hours later the doctor came out from the room

Hotaru and Asami ran towards him

"How is he doctor?"  
The doctor sighed "he's alright. But he's head is a bit injured, the rest of the injury on his body is okay."

"S-so can we meet him?"

The doctor opened the door "yes, but he's sleeping at the moment"

The two girls entered the room and saw Gin was soundly asleep

Hotaru sat on the bed beside him and Asami just stood beside him

After a while, Asami left, leaving Hotaru and Gin alone

Few hours later, Gin woke and saw Hotaru fell asleep beside him

He looked at her confusedly

Not long, Hotaru woke up and saw Gin was staring at her

Hotaru rubbed her eyes and smiled

"Are you awake Gin?"

Gin didn't replied Hotaru, he just kept staring at her

"Gin…? Are you okay?"

Gin pointed at Hotaru "who are you?"

That simple question gave Hotaru a big shock

Hotaru grabbed both of Gin's shoulder and shake him

"Gin…Gin! It's me Hotaru!"

"Hotaru…?"

Hotaru nodded "yes, it's me Hotaru. Takegawa Hotaru."

"Takegawa…. Hotaru…?"

Gin slapped Hotaru's hand away from him

"I have no idea who you are!"

"It's me! Takegawa Hotaru! I study in the same class as you, class 2-D. we sit beside each other! I'm you're friend."

"My….friend?" Gin suddenly got a headache "Argh! My head! It hurts!"

"Gin…. It's okay if you don't remember, don't push yourself too hard. You'll eventually remember again…. I'll help you!"

"You'll help me? But I don't even know you…"

Hotaru holds Gin's hand and smiled "But _I_ know you! So it'll be fine… I'll give you the details…"

"Then, can you tell me about myself….?"

Hotaru then paused for a moment… "Uh… sure! This is through my opinion of how I see you okay?"

Gin nodded

Hotaru sat down on a chair

"Okay, so here we go!"

…..story time…..

I was sitting on the grass, gazing at the bright blue sky…

Then a boy walked towards me, he called out to me "hey! What are you doing here? Class already started!"

As I was turning towards him, I mumbled to myself "I can say the same to you…"

But when I turn to him, it hit me. The boy who was standing behind me looks like Gin…

Gin was a boy who I once met and fall in love with in Yamagami forest when I was young… he was one of the spirits, but he disappeared after hugging me… all that was left of him was his Yukata and his mask…

But this boy behind me looks like the boy I loved

I didn't hesitate and shouted "Gin!" and jump at him

The boy was shocked and dodged me

I fell and was disappointed, I got up and looked at him

"Ah! I'm sorry, are you okay?"

"Do I look okay to you? Why are you always avoiding me?"

The boy didn't know what I meant and was confused "Avoiding you? This is my first time talking to you…"

I was mad, because I had many happy times with the boy in Yamagami forest… but I didn't realized that this boy isn't that same boy, so I shouted "Stop joking around Gin! I know you know who I am! Every summer I went to the Yamagami forest to visit you!"

"Yamagami… forest?" the boy wondered

Then I remember that the boy I loved had already disappeared…. He disappeared after he hugged me…

And this boy that looks like him is different….

"I forgot… Gin already disappeared…"

The boy sighed and decided to talk to me "like you said, I'm Gin. And you are?"

I smiled "I'm Takegawa Hotaru."

"Hotaru…" he whispered to himself… perhaps he remembered something about me

I heard him and answered "Hm?"

"No it's nothing… anyway, how did you know my name?"

I smiled "because you look exactly like the person I love."

Gin blushed and turned away "anyway, what are you doing here? Class already starting."

I wondered why he just suddenly changed the topic, but I just went along with his topic "well, I was thinking about stuff and I lose track of time… and you?"

Gin sighed "I don't want to study in that class... All the girls there kept staring and smiling at me…"

I grinned "why wouldn't anyone fall in love witch such a handsome guy?"

"What was that?" Gin asked impatiently

"Oh… nothing"

That was the first time I met him

Since then, he transferred to my class and we had many fun experiences

One time, we even went to Yamagami forest together, I told him the story of what I experience with the previous Gin I loved, we even went to the Yamagami festival. It was a lot of fun.

Then longer a beautiful girl confessed to him, I myself also fell in love with him so I punched the girl, not long, we became rivals but peacefully. Her name was Haruka Asami.

Finally Kouta-kun came, Hoshi Kouta. I didn't know what happened to Gin, ever since Kouta-kun came, Gin have been acting very weird lately, and I thought that if I didn't talk to the two for a while, they'd make up, but I was wrong…. Instead I got Gin into a car accident….

…..story ended…..

"How did Gin or I mean me, get into that car accident?"

Hotaru sighed "I was walking to school, then Gin just suddenly hugged me, I was shocked but I can't take back what I said about how I won't talk to him if he doesn't apologize or make up with Kouta-kun… then all of a sudden, my tears started falling. I don't know how I walked to the main street, but I did, a car also crashed into me but Gin pushed me away and the car crashed into him instead…. And that's why you're here in the hospital…"

"So, I got amnesia because of the car crash?"

"I guess so…" Hotaru said it in a sad and regretful tone

Gin looked at Hotaru and smiled, he patted her head "don't worry, I think I'll regain my memory soon… the stories helped a lot, I remember some stuff now, but it gives me a headache each time I try to remember…"

Hotaru sighed and smiled "patient Gin… I won't rush you, I'll help you as much as I can."

Gin then paused and thought of the word "car crash"

"Car crash…. Car crash… car cr-" then again, he got himself a headache. He grabbed his head tightly

Hotaru was worried "Gin, it's okay. You don't have to force Yousef to remember! Just be patient, it'll come to you soon..."

Then suddenly "I remember! Takegawa Hotaru! I pushed you away from the car and got hit by it instead!"

He patted my face and looked deeply into Hotaru's eyes "are you okay Hotaru? Are you hurt?"

Hotaru blushed and looked away, she tried not to look into Gin's eyes, "I-I'm fine…"

Gin smiled, "I'm glad you're okay."

**That's the end of chapter 9. Thanks for reading. Did you liked it? I hope you liked it. :)**

**i know this chapter is a little bit weird, but it'll be better soon in the next chapter! i promise :D**

**If you like please leave a review, it's fine if you don't want to but I want to know what you might think of it. Thanks :)**

**Stay tune for chapter 10.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, kasumi here. Here's chapter 10. (Not all of the credits are mine in this chapter.) The idea of this plot was from a random person that reviewed my fanfiction, (I just add in some more ideas.) Anyway, hope you enjoy it. :)**

"Gin, it's time to wake up."

Hotaru opened the curtains and a bright beam of light entered the room

Gin rubbed his eyes and woke up

He turned to Hotaru and didn't noticed that it was her because of the bright light

Hotaru noticed that Gin woke and turned to him "How do you feel Gin?"

"Are you Kami-sama (god)?"

Hotaru giggled "What are you talking about Gin?"

Then somehow, Gin start to see illusions

He saw Hotaru's wings

"Then are you an angel?"

"No."

"Then are you Yamagami-sama-"

Gin paused and thought for a moment "Yamagami…sama? What's that? Why did I say it just now?"

Hotaru stared at Gin and thought "Does he remember he's past?"

Not long, the light grew weaker

Gin looked at Hotaru again "Oh, Hotaru…. It's just you…"

Hotaru chuckled "Do you remember me now?"

Gin shook his head "I just remembered your name because you visit me _every day._"

"Oh…. I see… don't worry, give it time."

Gin stretch and yawn "What time is it?"

"It's 7 a.m. And it's breakfast time."

"7 a.m?! Don't you have school?! You're gonna be late."

"Oh… right, school. I forgot. But don't worry, we have P.E for first period and we're doing pool cleaning, so it'll be fine."

Hotaru gave Gin he's lunch and gave him something in a paper bag

Gin opened the paper bag and saw melon pan.

Then he started to remember something

"Melon pan…."

~Flash back~

Hotaru was eating melon pan

She looked at me and gave me one

"Here, this is melon pan. I bet you'll love it!"

I took the melon pan "ah, thanks."

I bite it and tasted the delicious flavor of melon pan

"So, how is it?"

"It's good. Where did you buy this?"

"Eh? You like it?"

I nodded my head

"Well, it's at the cafeteria. But I think it's already sold out."

I was disappointed and sighed

Hotaru smiled and gave me the rest of her melon pan

"Here. You can have mine."

"Thanks! I'll buy you something in return."

"Uh, okay."

Ever since that day, I would go and buy melon pan after class.

~flash back ended~

"I remember…"

"Hm? What do remember Gin?"

Gin smiled and grabbed Hotaru's shoulder "I remember how I used to love melon pan!"

Hotaru was disappointed and smiled "this wasn't what I expected but at least you remember something…"

Gin smiled, he gave Hotaru one melon pan and ate one

Hotaru ate the melon pan and looked at the time

She saw that it was almost 7:13

"Kya! I'm going to be super late!"

She packed her bag and dashed off

"Bye Gin!"

Gin waved at her and bite the melon pan "Bye bye, and thanks for the melon pan!"

Hotaru ran as fast as she could to school

She sneaked into the school without any teacher seeing her

When she reached her class, she peek through the glass and see if anyone is inside

Then she opened the door and

*Bang*

"Ow….TT^TT what was that for?"

"You're late! It's nice that you're visiting Gin everyday but you have to be on time for school too."

Hotaru grumbled "I don't care about school if Gin isn't here…"

The teacher sighed "Go get changed, you still have thirty minutes of P.E class. The next time you're late, you're going to meet the principle, you got that?"

Hotaru walked towards her seat and dropped her bag "whatever….. By the way,"

The teacher turned to Hotaru "Hm? What is it?"

Hotaru threw a book at him

"What was that for? I'm still your teacher you know? Respect me sometimes! You guys are just taking me for granted because I'm your form teacher!"

"Stop complaining and get out! I'm changing here. You have ten seconds and I'm taking off my shirt. Ten… nine…. Eight…."

"Okay, okay, geez…" the teacher walked out and closed the door

Hotaru sighed and changed into her P.E uniform

…..During class….

"Hotaru… Hotaru… Hotaru!"

Hotaru woke up "huh? Is it lunch time yet?"

The entire class stared at her and giggled

The teacher sighed "Without Gin here, you're a trouble maker now aren't ya? Now read question 5 out loud!"

Hotaru scroll around her book "Question 5… question 5…."

Kouta turned to her and whispered "Page 55… page 55…."

Hotaru heard and flip her book to page 55

"He was so kind that I'll want to be his friends"

"Okay, now use the same grammar, change the sentence."

Hotaru paused and read the question over and over again

"He was so kind that I would like to be acquainted with him…. He was so kind that I would like to be acquainted with him…." Hotaru's friends whispered

"Didn't you do your assignment Hotaru? Or did you copied someone else?"

Then Hotaru thought of an answer "He was so generous that I would like to make love with him."

The entire class chuckled

"That's grammatically correct, but can you use another word for it?"

"That I would love to fuck him."

The teacher sighed and shook his head as the entire class laughed

….class ended….

Hotaru's friends walked towards her

"Hotaru-chan!"

Hotaru turned to them "Ah! Mizuki-chan, Riko-chan."

"Wanna have lunch together?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. I don't think I have any plans."

"Cool, I pack bento today."

"Really? Me too!"

Hotaru smiled "Why don't we pull our table together?"

"Okay!"

…after school….

As usual, Hotaru went to visit Gin at the hospital

*Knock knock*

"Gin, can I come in?"

"Yeah sure."

Hotaru entered the room and saw Gin trying to walk towards the window

She ran to him immediately "Ah! Gin! That's dangerous!"

Gin turned to her "I'm a boy, Hotaru…. I can walk by myself! It's a shame for a boy to ask help from a girl!"

Suddenly Gin fell "Ow…."

Hotaru tried to help him up but he pushed her away

"I said I can do it myself! Are you my girlfriend or something? Why do you care so much?"

Hotaru sighed "I might not be your girlfriend but I'm your friend. So at least let me help you as a friend."

"A friend….? Oh, about that,"

Hotaru helped Gin to his bed "Huh?"

"A girl just came by to visit me an hour ago, she said that she was friend of mine. I think her name was something Asami."

Hotaru was shocked and wondered "What could Haruka Asami want from Gin? She has a crush on him, so maybe….." Hotaru chuckled "She wants to take him away from me?"

Suddenly Gin saw a black aura coming from Hotaru, he backed away from her "H-Hotaru…."

Hotaru turned with an evil grin "Hai (yes)?"

Gin was shocked

Hotaru then came back to her senses and smiled "Ah, Gin sorry about that. Anyway, what did that girl want?"

"Do you know her? Something Asami?"

"Haruka Asami, from class 2-C. A very popular and pretty girl, which gets many admirers. She gets admires from only boys and a few or her friends. But towards me, she's quite annoying and arrogant thinking that she could get anything she wants…" Hotaru paused and whispered "To think I'll let her have Gin that easily."

"Do you hate her?"

"Well, yeah, in a way."

"Why?"

Hotaru was shocked and paused "Why you ask? Because she tried to take away something very important to me because she has interest in it."

"But she seems like a pretty nice person."

Hotaru chuckled and mumbled "You've already fallen for her tricks. Trying to get him while he still have amnesia eh? Very smart Haruka Asami."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Just me talking to myself."

"Okay, then if you say so."

Hotaru chuckled and thought "You think you can win? As if I'll let you have Gin that easily, you'll have to go through hell to get to him. And I wish you the best of luck cuz you're not gonna win."

**Hotaru is quite scary at this chapter cuz of her jealousy…. .**

**This is the end of chapter 10, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**And again I don't have the rights to have all the credits for this chapter, a random person that reviewed my stories also deserves some of the credits.**

**If you like please leave a review, thanks. :) (You don't have to if you don't want to tho) **

**Stay tune for chapter 11**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi, Kasumi here. Here's chapter 11, Hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

*beep beep! beep beep!*

"Hotaru! Move!"

As Gin ran and pushed me away

The car was at to speed and couldn't stop

So it crashed into Gin

I was stunned "Gin…."

I ran towards him and held him on my arms

I shook him a bit "Gin…Gin…. Come on Gin…. Wake up! Wake up Gin!"

Gin didn't woke up

Then I saw something red and I noticed it was blood

I was shocked and screamed "Gin!"

Not long before the ambulance came

I didn't know what Haruka Asami was thinking but she joined me to go to the hospital with Gin

I knew it clearly in my mind that she isn't sympathizing me

But what are her plans?

When Gin woke up, Haruka Asami already left

But a simple question that Gin asked gave me a big shock

He pointed at me "Who are you?"

That one question nearly made me fall into tears

And…..

*Beep beep*

Hotaru woke up and closed the alarm

She stretched and yawn "is it morning already?"

Hotaru rubbed her eyes and walked towards the calendar

"Ah, it's a Sunday. I get to be with Gin for the entire day. Kya~ time to get ready…."

Hotaru hum a song while she's in the shower

Then after her shower, she picked the prettiest clothing she got

Which would be an oversized sweater with a mini skirt

Hotaru happily went down the stair and ate breakfast

Then she wore her shoes "Mom, I'm going out~"

"Okay, don't be late for dinner."

Hotaru bought many melon pan and skipped to the hospital

*Knock knock* "Gin, I'm coming in."

"Okay."

Hotaru opened the door and….

The atmosphere changed, she saw Asami sitting in the bed beside Gin

Hotaru glared at Asami "what the heck is she doing here?"

"She's my friend."

"Frien-"

Hotaru was disturbed

*knock knock* "Gin-kun, mom's coming in."

"Okay."

Gin's mother opened the door and saw 2 girls in the room

"My, my, Gin you naughty boy. You got 2 girls in the room with you today."

Gin chuckled and introduced Hotaru and Asami to his mother

Gin pointed at Asami "Mom, this is Haruka Asami. She's my friend."

Gin pointed at Hotaru "And that's Hotaru. I think I forgot her last name….. Ah! Right! Turkey! Right Hotaru?"

Gin turned to Hotaru and didn't see her "huh? Where is she? I could've sworn I saw her there…."

Hotaru ran out of the room while Gin was introducing her but he said he forgot her first name

She hid behind the door then she heard something that made her fell into tears

Asami walked towards Gin's mom, she bowed and said politely "hello madam, it's nice to meet you."

"My, my, you don't have to be so formal. It's nice to meet you as well, thank you for being Gin's friend and even supporting him while he has amnesia."

"It's my pleasure, madam."

"You can just call me Shiori dear."

"Miss Shiori,"

"Yes?"

"I have a request. I hope you can understand and cooperate."

"Oh, yes sure."

Again Asami bowed "Please let me be Gin's fiancée."

Both Gin and his mom was shocked

And Hotaru was silently crying outside the door

Gin's mom tried to smile "Gin-kun, did you agree to this?"

"Well I-"

Asami hugged his arm "ofcorse he did ma'am. I wouldn't request it if he didn't."

"Hey, oui! I didn't agree to this Asami!"

"Gin-chan, I want you to call me Asami-chan"

Gin sighed and pulled out his hand "Asami, I'm sorry but I object to be your fiancée."

"Why is that, Gin-chan?"

"I already have someone I love-"

"And it's me!" Asami immediately interrupted

"Oh my, is it true Gin?"

Gin didn't replied

~ Gin's flashback ~

"Gin! You're late!" Hotaru shouted while folding her hands

"Gin, are you okay?" Hotaru ran towards me and helped me up

Hotaru smiled and said "Because you look exactly like the person I love"

Tears was falling from Hotaru's eyes and she shouted "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! BAKA!"

"Forget it! I hate you! Get away from my life!" said Hotaru as she ran away from Gin

"I'm not talking to you until you apologize and make up with Kouta-kun!" Hotaru shouted and walked out of the room.

"Gin, I love you."

~ Flash back ended ~

"Hotaru….." Gin whispered

"Gin…." Hotaru whispered from behind the door

Asami noticed that Gin remember about his relationship with Hotaru so she tried to change the topic

"Ne, Gin-chan, after you're healed, do you wanna go on a date?"

Hotaru heard it but she stayed put and kept listening

Gin didn't reply, he sat on his bed thinking about Hotaru

"Gin-kun? Gin-kun what's wrong?"

Gin looked at his mom and smiled "Mom, I wish to be…."

"My fiancée!" Asami interrupted at the same time Hotaru opened the door and entered the room

Hotaru blushed "_My_ fiancée."

Gin chuckled "And there you have it mom, your daughter in law."

Gin's mom turned to Hotaru "My, my, aren't the girl earlier that ran out of the room?"

Hotaru bowed "sorry for my rudeness, I was shock to meet Gin's mother without being informed."

"Oh my, Gin-kun didn't you tell your friend and fiancée that I was coming?"

"Ah, right! Well Hotaru came late so I wasn't able to tell you, and I forgot to tell Asami."

"I'm still mad though."

"About what Hotaru?"

"About how you forgot my last name! Turkey? Are you serious?"

"What? I have amnesia, and at least i remembered that T was the first letter"

"Amnesia? I've been telling you my name every time I visit you! Humph! And it's Takegawa! Takegawa Hotaru."

"Ah, right. Turkey Hotaru….chan"

Hotaru blushed "I-it's Takegawa Hotaru and not Turkey Hotaru…."

"Just kidding. Hotaru-chan."

"I-I'll forgive you this once….."

"Ha, that's the answer I want to hear-"

Gin paused and thought "That answer…. I think I heard Hotaru say it to me before…."

"Gin? Are you okay?"

"Gin-chan?"

"Gin-kun?"

~ Gin's flash back ~

I remember I came an hour late

Hotaru was standing at the front gate waiting for me…

"You're late Gin! You kept for waiting for a whole hour!"

"Sorry I'm late, I was held back by a lady while I was buying my yukata… by the way, you're yukata looks cute."

Hotaru cheek start to turn red, I'm guessing she was blushing "I'll forgive you this once… come on let's go."

~ Flashback ended ~

Gin thought "where was I? I think it's some kind of festival. Yamagami forest…."

"Ah! Yamagami festival!" Gin said it out loud

"Oh, that festival in that forest? I went there once…. People say that, that festival was for spirits."

"Oh my, Gin-kun, you went there once remember? For some reason, that summer you said you were going to the Yamagami forest to meet a friend."

Hotaru backed away a little bit

"Yeah, I think I remember…. It's was a girl."

Hotaru coughed and changed the topic "Gin, I bought you melon pan today…. It's kind of cold though."

Hotaru gave Gin the melon pan "Here, you can share it with everyone if you like."

Gin took the melon pan "Waah…. Thanks Hotaru."

Gin gave each person a melon pan

"This is the best! I get to eat with my friends and family."

Hotaru smiled "How about I buy you melon pan each time you remember some of your memory?"

Gin happily nodded "That'll be great! Thanks Hotaru."

Gin's mom smiled as Asami sighed

Asami thought to herself "There goes my plan of making Gin my fiancée…."

Hotaru smiled "You're welcome Gin." And she thought "Too bad Haruka Asami…. But I think you're plan just failed…"

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter 11, I hope you enjoyed it. :) And thanks for reading**

**Please write a review if you like and if you liked it, please like or follow. Thanks :)**

**Stay tune for chapter 12, bye. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi, Kasumi here. Here's chapter 12, hope you enjoy it. :)**

**Sorry it took kinda long (Not so long -.-) to post this chapter… gomen….**

* * *

Gin finally recovered completely and is going back to school

Hotaru was walking to school and suddenly…

"Hotaru-chan~" Gin hugged Hotaru from behind

"Ah! Gin, good morning. And why are you hugging me early in the morning?"

Gin blushed and chuckled "because you're my fiancée now. Mom accepted you."

Hotaru blushed "Wha- what are you saying?!"

"Didn't you agreed to it? You even said it yourself."

~ Flashback~

"_My _fiancée" said Hotaru with her cheeks all red

~ Flashback ended ~

"I- I-I didn't mean it! And I can't be your fiancée…"

"Why is that?"

"B-because I'm not your girlfriend yet…. I-I want to experience a relationship with someone first before I get engage to that person… and I'm only 18, I haven't graduated from high school yet…"

"Hm? You sure have some great imaginations Hotaru… well if you want to enter a relationship first before getting engaged with someone then that's fine with me."

Hotaru sighed and took a deep breath

"Then will you be my girlfriend, Hotaru?"

Hotaru became emotionless and turned away "rejected"

Gin felt like a heavy just fell on his head "Ga- what? Why?"

"Because I have to fall in love with you first…"

"Didn't you say you love at Yamagami festival? And more…."

Hotaru blushed "Well, that's different!"

"Sheesh…. You're so picky…"

"Sorry…."

Gin patted Hotaru's head "one day I'll make you fall in love with me and confess to me."

Hotaru chuckled "well that'll take a while…."

As they continue to walk to school

The minute Gin opened the door

*bang!*

"Welcome back, Gin."

"Ah, thanks guys."

Hotaru walked in "Gin, what's that noise?"

The entire class grinned "Ooo, what were you doing with Hotaru, Gin?"

Gin blushed "Nothing! I didn't do anything!"

"Do what, Gin?"

"Nothing!"

The class chuckled.

….after school…

"Ne, Hotaru…. Wanna stop by anywhere?"

Hotaru changed her shoes and look at Gin "Hm…. I don't think I have any shopping to do…. Nope. But there's this newly opened crepe shop that I'd like to go."

"Great! Let go then."

"Okay."

Hotaru and Gin went to the crepe shop

"Waah…. There's so many flavor to choose…"

"Pick any you like, it's on me."

"Really?"

"Uh, yeah. It's to show my appreciation of how you took good care of me."

"Eh? That's nothing big though. But since you said you're paying, I won't hold back."

Gin smiled and thought "It's also a goodbye gift… I don't think I can tell her that I'm going to Nagoya soon…"

Hotaru looked around and picked "The princess crepe"

"I want this one."

As Gin was turning towards the crepe "Okay, as long as it's-"

Gin looked at the price of the crepe and was shocked, he even almost dropped his wallet

"2000 yen?!"

Hotaru looked at Gin "Is it too much?"

Gin shook his head and look at the name and thought "P-princess crepe? That's even a price befitting a princess…. I think I'm going to go bankrupt if I take her out to shopping…."

Gin opened his wallet and took out 2000 yen and place it on the counter "I-I'll have one princess crepe please."

The employee took out the princess crepe and gave it to Hotaru "Here, enjoy."

Hotaru took the crepe and took a bite "Kya, it's delicious! Thanks Gin."

Gin nodded depressingly

Hotaru another bite "This is super-duper yummy."

Gin thought "And I'm super-duper bankrupt."

Hotaru hand the crepe to Gin "I'll let you have a bite if you want?"

Gin held the crepe and took a bite "This isn't so bad."

Hotaru took back the crepe and look "Eh?! You took the last strawberry…"

"Well yeah, since it's flavored chocolate, strawberry fits best for the combination."

"I was saving it for last…"

"Sorry, I just like strawberry and chocolate together."

"I hate you…."

Gin turned and tried to cheer Hotaru up "No, No, No, anything but that…. How about I buy you another crepe? How's that?"

"I don't another crepe…."

"Ok, ok, so what do you want?"

Hotaru looked around and saw the picture taking machine

She pointed at it and smiled "How about you take a picture with me in there?"

Gin look at it "Nah, it'll ruin my reputation…"

Hotaru looked like she was going to cry "My strawberry…."

"Ok, Ok!"

Hotaru smiled and dragged Gin to the picture taking machine

"Do you know how to use it?"

Hotaru smiled like an idiot "Nope. I was expecting you to know."

Gin was disappointed "alright, let see how this thing works."

"Please pick a frame." Said the machine

Hotaru was shocked "I-it talked."

"uh, yeah. So which on you want?"

Hotaru picked a heart frame which was meant for couples "This one."

Gin smiled and clicked it

"Ne, Gin, have you ever token a picture with a girl before?"

Gin turned to Hotaru "Nope… I don't hang out with girls much, they'll mostly end up falling in love with me…"

"Oh…"

"Anyway, I'm taking the picture."

Hotaru immediately turned back to the camera and hugged Gin's arm and Gin smiled

*click*

The picture came, Hotaru looked at it and chuckled "kehehehehe…."

Gin start to have a bad feeling "ha…. I hope no one saw that….."

Hotaru hugged Gin's arm, she cut the picture into two and gave Gin one

"Hehe, one for you, and one for me. This will a bond between us, as long as we still have this, no matter where we are, we'll surely meet again."

Gin stared at Hotaru and thought "I've never regretted on single bit that I meant her…. But how… How did I ever fell in love with a clumsy, selfless and dumb girl? How did she do it? What did she do? Even the most prettiest and famous person in the world couldn't make my heart skip a beat…. But how did Hotaru do it? She must be the most important person to me in the world to make me feel this way…. But I'm leaving soon, I won't be able to see her very often… I won't be able to experience this feeling again…"

Gin saw Hotaru smile and suddenly fell into tears

Hotaru was worried "Gin, Gin are you alright? Gin? Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry to force you to buy me this crepe…"

Gin wipe his tears but it didn't stop falling, he shook his head "That's not it…."

"Then, I'm sorry I got mad at you and made you worried…"

"That's not it either…"

"I'm sorry for forcing to take this picture with me and sad all those stuff… you must felt annoyed… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have said it, how about I take it bad?"

Gin suddenly looked at Hotaru with sad eyes "No! Don't! I don't want you to take it back…. Please… please don't take it back… please don't apologize and feel sorry… you don't have to… Today… today was actually the best day I've ever had… it was fun… I haven't felt such fun since I was a kid… so please… don't take it back…"

Hoaru looked at Gin and patted his face, she wiped off his tears and smiled "Okay, I won't take it back… so don't cry okay? Stop crying and tell me what's wrong okay? I'll listen to everything you say, I promise…. So stop crying, men don't cry… be strong."

Gin nodded his head and wipe off his tears "Am I worth deserving such kindness from you? Am I worth it enough to deserve such a great person like you?" Gin suddenly asked

Hotaru smiled "Ofcorse! You're worth deserving anyone…. But am I worth deserving someone like you Gin, is the question that I'm supposed to ask."

Gin heard the words and suddenly hugged Hotaru "Don't say that! Ofcorse you are! You are worth it enough to deserve anything! You're like a flawless person! You're perfect! Don't ever say that ever again! Hotaru… I love you…"

Hotaru smiled and hugged Gin back, she almost cried but she held her tears "Thank you Gin. Thank you very much…"

"Do you love me as well Hotaru?"

"Yes, and I'll always will love you Gin."

Gin hugged Hotaru tighter "Hotaru…"

"Yes Gin?"

"I have something to tell you…"

"What is it? You can tell me anything."

"Promise me you won't cry or be sad about it…"

"I can't make promises I can't keep but I'll try…"

"….." Gin suddenly became speechless, he tried to tell Hotaru but his voice won't come out

"What is it Gin? What's wrong?"

Gin took a deep breath and exhale "I…."

Hotaru wondered what's wrong with Gin "You?"

"I'm leaving….Tokyo…"

Hotaru fake laughed "That was funny Gin…" Then she looked at Gin and noticed that he was serious "Wait, are you serious…?"

Gin nodded "I'm leaving Tokyo on the day after Christmas eve…. Which will be next week…"

"But where to?"

"Nagoya…"

Hotaru fell into despair and thought "He's leaving…. On the day after my birthday…."

Gin looked at Hotaru and felt bad "I'm sorry… is shouldn't have told you…"

Hotaru looked at Gin and tried to smile "Eh? No, it's okay. I'm not sad…. I was just thinking…"

Then it became silent. Hotaru and Gin didn't talk to each other for a few minutes

Then Hotaru decided to talk "So… why are you going?"

Gin sigh "It's okay if you don't want to know… I understand…"

Hotaru shook her head and smile "No, I want to know! So tell me why are you going to Nagoya?"

"It's because of my parents work… they have expand their business and they found a perfect spot at Nogoya…"

"It's a 4 hours trip…"

"Yeah… it's quite nearby though…"

Hotaru held her tears in and smiled "At least promise me you'll visit Yamagami forest me with on our next summer…."

Gin smiled "I promise… and don't worry, we'll keep in contact. I'll try to text you every day. Oh and your birthday's on Christmas Eve right? How about we celebrate it with our friends and family? We'll celebrate both your birthday and Christmas Eve together. So, is there anything you want? Anything at all?"

"I don't know actually… I haven't thought of what I want for my birthday yet…"

"How about this?"

Hotaru looked up "Hm?"

"How about we go shopping tomorrow? Tomorrow is Sunday right? We'll go shopping and you'll get to pick what you want. I'll get you a present for both Christmas and your birthday, kay'?"

Hotaru nodded her head "But I only want one present."

"Why is that? Don't worry about my budget, I'm not that bankrupt."

"No, I want only one present because…"

Gin waited for an answer "Because?"

"Because I don't want to be greedy."

The answer made Gin disappointed "That's it?"

"Yeah, were you expecting something else?"

Gin chuckled and shook his head "No, no… anyway, so it's decided? We're going shopping tomorrow?"

Hotaru let out a big happy smile and nodded her head

Gin smiled and patted Hotaru's head "Okay, I'll meet you at the shopping mall at 9."

"Shopping mall? You'll be bankrupt if you bring me there… how about the shopping district? It's cheaper."

Gin sighed "come on Hotaru, I'm not that bankrupt."

"Nah uh! I want to go to the shopping district!"

"Okay, okay, we'll meet up at the shopping district at 9."

Hotaru nodded "see you there, and don't be late!"

Then the two wave at each other and part their ways…

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 12**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. : )**

**This chapter is quite long :3 **

**I'm going to make the next chapter longer so get ready.**

**Please write a review (but it's okay if you don't want to) and if you liked my story, please favorite or follow, thanks! ^_^**

**Stay tune for chapter 13, see you guys next time. : )**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi, this is Kasami here. **

**Here's chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Hotarubi no Mori E. I only own this story (Which is my Fanfiction.)**

**I hope you like it :)**

* * *

*Knock knock* "Hotaru, I'm coming in…"

Before Hotaru's mom could open the door, Hotaru opened it first "Mom! Just the person I wanna see. Can you please help me pick a perfect outfit?"

Hotaru's mom and saw that Hotaru's room was a mess "Oh my! Hotaru, your room is a mess! Clean up this room!"

Hotaru ignored her mom and was searching through her wardrobe

"Hotaru? Hotaru!"

Hotaru was shocked and turned to her mom "Hai!"

"I said clean up this room!"

"I'll do it later mom." As Hotaru again search through her wardrobe

Hotaru's mom walked towards Hotaru "Don't do it later, do it now! Anyway, what are you doing? Are you searching for something?"

"Uh huh. I need to pick a perfect outfit."

"A perfect outfit? For what?"

Hotaru was silent and turned to her mom

Hotaru's mom looked at Hotaru and noticed that her cheek was starting to get red "Hotaru? Are you okay? Wait, could it be? You're going on a date?!"

Hotaru blushed "N-no! Well maybe, no wait…. I don't know actually…. No! I'm just invited to go shopping with a friend! Nothing more than that!"

Hotaru's mom grinned "Hoho, shopping you say? Who's this boy? What's his name?"

Hotaru blushed "H-how did you know it was a boy?"

Hotaru's mom grinned again "Hoho, so I was right? Who is he? What's his name?"

"He's Gin. He's my friend, we study in the same class."

"My, my, why didn't you introduce me to him?"

"A-anyway, help me pick a perfect outfit!"

Hotaru's mom walked towards Hotaru's wardrobe

"Oh my, this wardrobe is like a junk yard."

Hotaru was shocked "J-junk yard?"

"Look at this, nothing is organized! I wonder how you find your clothes everyday…"

"…."

Hotaru's then started to organize and clean up Hotaru's room

"Tch, tch, tch. Look at this, your clothes are everywhere."

Hotaru's mom picked up all Hotaru's clothes that was on the floor and on the bed

"Mom, no!"

"There's ever trash in here! What is this?"

Hotaru saw it and immediately snatched it from her mom

"That's mine! I'll clean up my room later, just help me find a perfect outfit."

Hotaru's mom sigh "Hai, hai…"

Hotaru and her mom searched for a perfect outfit and then finally Hotaru's mom found one

"Hotaru, how about this one?"

Hotaru turned to her mom and looked at the outfit

It was a yellow sweater dress with a big jacket

Hotaru smiled and nodded "Yeah! That's the perfect one!"

"Good, what about jewelry?"

"I don't need them, that sweater is good enough"

Before Hotaru could take the outfit, her mom stopped her "Ah, a, a. clean up this room first!"

Hotaru sighed and obeyed her mother

Hotaru's mom wouldn't give Hotaru the outfit until Hotaru's room is spotless

After Hotaru finished cleaning, she was exhausted and lay on her bed

"I finally finish….cleaning my room…"

Hotaru's mom smiled "Yep, you finally finished cleaning. Now, I got other chores for you"

Hotaru ignored her mother and went to sleep

"Ah, geez… I was just joking." Hotaru's mom gave Hotaru the outfit "Here. Good luck on your date."

She went out and was closing the door slowly, and she had an evil grin on her face "Goodnight, my darling Hotaru…"

Hotaru then felt chilled in her spine "G-goodnight…."

… the next morning….

*Ding dong, ding dong*

"I'm coming…."

Hotaru's mom opened the door and saw a handsome guy with white hair smiling at her "Ohiyo (Good morning) madam"

Hotaru's mom was shocked "G-good morning…. H-how may I help you?"

Gin bowed "My name is Gin, I came to pick Hotaru up for our date."

"Oh my, hello Gin-kun. It's nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine, madam."

"Madam sounds too old, why don't you just call me Misaki."

"Misaki, ka? Takegawa Misaki-san. That's a beautiful name madam."

"My, my, just call me Misaki. Why don't you come in for some tea? I don't think Hotaru has woken up yet."

Gin bowed politely "I'd love to."

Gin took off his shoes and entered Hotaru's house "Sorry for intruding."

Gin walked pass the corridor and saw Hotaru's father, he looked very fierce so Gin was shocked

Gin again politely bowed "Good morning Mr. Takegawa"

Hotaru's father nodded and continue to read his news paper

"Gin-kun, would you come and help me a little bit?"

"Yes, Misaki-san."

Gin was helping Hotaru's mom to make breakfast

Then Hotaru walked down the stairs, wearing only a blouse and a panty "Good morning, mom and dad." Hotaru rubbed her eyes and yawn "What's for breakfast today?"

"Oh, Hotaru, you're up. We have a guest today."

Hotaru nodded and walked to the dining room

Gin saw Hotaru and blushed, he looked away and tried to not make eye contact with Hotaru

Hotaru saw Gin, but she was unconscious, so she didn't know that it was him

She walked towards him and poked his backed

Gin felt chills in his spine and was shocked "Ga- H-Hotaru… G-good morning."

"Good morning, Gin-kun." And she poked him again

Gin again was shocked "W-what can I do for you, H-Hotaru-chan?"

"Breakfast…."

"Huh? O-oh, we're having stewed pork today."

Hotaru then started sniffing the food and her boobs touched Gin's hand

"It smells delicious… is it ready yet?"

Gin blushed and couldn't speak

Hotaru's mom turned to Hotaru "Oh, Hotaru, Good morning. By the way, what are you doing and what are you wearing?"

"Pajamas…."

Gin blushed, he's face was as red as a tomato, and then, his soul came out

Hotaru's mom freak out "Oh my, Gin-kun, are you okay?"

Hotaru turned to Gin "Gin…kun?"

Hotaru kneel down and sat beside Gin, then she poked his chest

Gin immediately woke up like something just shocked him

"Oh, Gin-kun, are you okay?"

Gin smiled "I'm fine, sorry for making you worry."

"I'm going to take a bath… bye bye."

"Ah, Hotaru, wait-"

Hotaru turned to Gin and started saying nonsense "No Gin, I must not stop, I must go on…."

"But-"

"You must not come with me… this is my battle, not yours…. You mustn't risk your life for me, stay here, where you're safe." As she walked to the bathroom.

"You forgot your panty…."

Hotaru's mom walked towards Gin "Sorry about that Gin-kun, but that girl is weird sometimes…. Even though she's weird, she let out the most beautiful smile I've ever seen…"

Gin watched Hotaru walk to the bathroom "Yeah, I agree…."

"Anyway, let finish cooking the breakfast."

Gin nodded

….. A while later ….

Hotaru finished taking her bath and wore the clothes her mom picked for her yesterday

She combed her hair and walked out of the bathroom

"Mom, I'm heading out."

"What about breakfast Hotaru?"

"It's already 8:35, I'll be late."

"Just come and eat your breakfast, it's ready."

Hotaru then smelled something delicious "What are we having? It smells nice."

"It's stewed pork."

"Hm… that's weird…. Did mom's voice start to get manlier or something?" Hotaru thought "I know clearly it's not mom's usual voice…. Maybe she just trying to scare me…"

"Hotaru, come help me serve the table."

"Eh? That's mom's normal voice…. Maybe she _is_ trying to scare me…." Hotaru thought

"Hotaru-chan, are you eating or not?"

"Eh? That's the manly voice again…. And she called me "Hotaru-chan"….. Guess I have to check it for myself….." Hotaru thought

"I'm coming."

When Hotaru entered the dining room, she saw only her mother "Eh? Okay… this is getting weird…."

Then she helped arrange the table and then she looked up and saw Gin

"Eh?! Is this some kind of transformation?!"

"Huh? What do you mean Hotaru-chan?"

Hotaru walked to towards Gin

Gin blushed and looked away "W-what is it?"

"You're mom, right?"

Then Hotaru's mom walked in

Hotaru was shocked "Gya! Now there's two mom!"

"What are you talking about Hotaru?"

Hotaru looked closely to Gin and noticed that it was Gin "Gin?! What are you doing in my house?!"

"To eat breakfast."

"Who invited you?"

Hotaru's mom has an evil aura "That will be me, is there a problem Hotaru?"

"No, no, no problem at all…"

Gin sighed "I came here to pick you up for our date…."

Hotaru blushed "D-d-d-d-d-d-d-date?!"

"Yeah, remember?"

"You said we're only going shopping… not a date…."

"Oh, is that how you see it? Well in a way, I invited you to go on a date with me."

"B-but I said 9a.m at the shopping district"

"It's already 9."

Hotaru pointed at the clock "No, it's 8:40"

Gin looked closely at the clock "Oh, you're right…."

"What time did you come here anyway?"

"I think Gin-kun rang the bell at six."

"Really?! It was six?! Sorry to wake you all up…."

Hotaru's father walked by "No, it's no problem."

Gin was shocked and turned to Hotaru's dad "I apologize Mr. Takegawa…"

"How able we all just eat breakfast?"

"Very well." As Hotaru's dad carried Gin and place him on a chair

Hotaru smiled and sat beside Gin

Then Hotaru's dad glared at Gin and dragged him away from Hotaru

Hotaru was pissed and came closer "Dad, I think you'll squeeze mom if you moved any further."

Hotaru's dad sighed

Hotaru's finished serving breakfast and sat down "Now, let's eat."

"Itadakimasu."

…. A while later …

"Waah, that was delicious."

"Yeah, by the way mom, why did you suddenly came up with the idea of making stewed pork?"

"Well, Gin came in and I asked him to help me out, then he gave me an idea of stewed pork. This is mostly his work."

Hotaru turned to Gin "You know how to cook?!"

"Well, yeah….."

Hotaru's dad stared at Gin "Don't think I'll had my daughter to you just because you know how to cook, brat."

"Yes, Mr. Takegawa…."

"Dad! I'm 18 now, I should at least be able to decide who I can love."

Gin blushed

"Okay, now, don't fight. Say, don't you guys have a date to go to?"

"Ah, right! Let's go Hotaru."

Hotaru nodded "Well, I'm off now."

Gin politely bowed "Thanks for the food."

"Have a safe trip."

And so, Hotaru and Gin went to the shopping district.

"So, Hotaru, where do you want to start?"

"Crepe shop!"

Gin sigh "Okay, let's go."

~ At the crepe shop ~

"Waah~ this time, the flavors are different."

Gin looked around if there's any princess crepe

He didn't find it, so he thought that there isn't any "Pick any you like, it's on me."

"Are you sure? I made you pay last time….."

"No, it's okay. It's the least I can do as a boyfriend."

Hotaru looked at Gin "Say, when did we ever started dating?"

"Since just now."

"Did I agreed to it?"

"Yeah, remember when you said "Dad! I'm 18 now, I should at least be able to decide who I can love." To your dad?"

Hotaru remembered and blushed "O-oh…. Then we're couples now?"

"Yeah, if you don't want to, it's okay..."

"I want!"

"Okay then, we are officially couples. So, which crepe you want?"

Hotaru looked around "Hm… there isn't Princess Crepe in there so, I'll have The Moe Moe crepe."

"Moe Moe crepe?"

Gin looked around and saw it, then he looked at the price "3000 yen?! This is more expensive than The princess crepe…." He thought

Gin took out his wallet and took out 3000 yen "the things I do for Hotaru….." He place the 3000 yen on the counter "I'll have the Moe Moe crepe please…"

The employee took out the Moe Moe crepe and gave it to Gin "Enjoy!"

Gin gave it to Hotaru "So, where else do you wanna go?"

Hotaru took a bite of the crepe "I wanh to goh to hoppin."

"Hopping? Is there such place for us to hop? And finish your food before you talk."

Hotaru swallowed the crepe "I want to go shopping."

"Shopping huh? Yeah sure. What do you wanna buy?"

"We'll see. Why don't we go walk around first?"

Hotaru took another bite and dragged Gin around

Hotaru and Gin saw many interesting things

Hotaru bought some clothes and shoes and some food, she also made Gin carry all her bags

"Hotaru…."

Hotaru turned to Gin "Hm?"

"Can we make a stop by the jewelry shop?"

"Sure. But what are you buying?"

"Something for someone."

"Okay, then. Let's go!"

When they entered the jewelry shop, Hotaru looked around

"Waah! It's so pretty! I've never been in the jewelry shop before…."

Gin smiled "Why don't you go look around?"

Hotaru nodded and looked around

Gin also looked around and met an old friend

"Ah, Kazuko. Long time no see."

Kazuko turned "Oh Gin-kun. It's been a while… how are you?"

"I'm fine."

"So, what's up? Shopping?"

Gin pointed at Hotaru who was wondering around everywhere

"So, it's shopping with a girl huh?" Kazuko grinned "Who is she? She looks cute….."

Gin blushed "F-friend."

Kazuko teased Gin "Come on, I know it's more than just that."

Gin blushed harder

~Flash back~

"It's the least I can do as a boyfriend."

"O-oh, so we're couples now?"

"Yeah, if you don't want to, it's okay…"

"I want!"

"Okay then, we're officially couples."

~Flash back ended~

Kazuko grinned "Hehe, so you _are_ more than just that."

Gin blushed and nodded

Hotaru wandered around and saw a very pretty ring

She stopped wandering and looked at that ring

Gin noticed and walked towards Hotaru

"So, do you like that?"

Hotaru kept staring and nodded her head

Kazuko then walked by "Hello, customer. Would you like to try it out?"

Hotaru looked at Kazuko "Can I?"

Kazuko smiled "Sure you can." As she took out the ring Hotaru was looking at and gave it to Hotaru

Hotaru tried on the ring and it fits perfectly with her ring finger

Kazuko smiled "It fits perfectly. It also comes with a couple set."

Kazuko went and get the other ring for Gin "Here, try this one on Gin-kun."

Hotaru looked at Kazuko "Do you guys know each other?"

Gin nodded "She's my old friend. We used to live nearby each other, you can say that we're neighbors, but she moved away 2 years ago."

"Oh." Hotaru bowed "My name is Takegawa Hotaru, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well, Hotaru-chan."

Hotaru smiled happily and nodded

"So, you're Gin-kun's girlfriend eh? You look quite cute."

"Thanks!"

"No, thanks for looking after Gin-kun. I've always been like an elder sister to Gin-kun, he used to cry a lot when he's younger…"

"Hey!"

Kazuko chuckled "It looks like he became quite manly now."

Hotaru nodded

"So, are you interested in that ring?"

Hotaru nodded, then she looked at the price and saw 10, 000 yen

Hotaru was shocked and took if off and gave it back to Kazuko "Maybe I should keep looking…."

Gin looked at the price "…." He checked his wallet and saw only 7000 yen

Gin sighed "Guess Hotaru spent 3000 yen on that crepe finished me dry…."

Kazuko looked at Gin and sighed "You're never prepared now are ya?"

"Does these rings sell individually or together?"

"They are a couple ring, of Corse they come together! Geez…"

Gin sighed and was depressed

Kazuko sighed "How about I give you a discount? There's a promotion today…."

"How much percent?"

"30%"

Gin calculate "700 yen?"

"What's wrong with you? It's 7000 yen."

"That's the exact amount in my wallet…. I guess I have to eat only sandwich tomorrow….." Gin thought

Gin put 7000 yen on the counter "I'll take it!"

Kazuko place the two rings in different box and gave it to Gin "Thanks for shopping with us, come again."

"I'm never coming again…" Gin thought

Gin hid the rings in his pocket "I guess this is for her birthday and Christmas Eve present."

"Hotaru, let's go. It's getting late… your dad is going to kill me…."

Hotaru turned to Gin "Ah, okay."

Hotaru walked with Gin "Ne, Gin, what do like for a present?"

"Hotaru-chan."

"I'm serious."

Gin looked at Hotaru because he was very serious about that

"Hm… I think I'd like a snow globe."

"Snow globe?"

"Yeah! I've always wanted one…"

"Luckily, I already bought one…. Hehe, it was actually for mom… but oh well…. I'll just give her a sweater I just bought… I just have to wrap up the snow globe." Hotaru thought

"So, why did you ask?"

"Oh nothing…"

Then Hotaru and Gin walked home together…

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 13**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it :)**

**Woah, this chapter is super long (Sorry if it's too long….TT^TT)**

**Please write a review (It's okay if you don't want to) and please favorite or follow if you like the story, thanks ^_^**

**Stay tune for the next chapter, chapter 14. Bye :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Oha, kasumi here. **

**Here's chapter 14, hope you like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Hotarubi no Mori E**

* * *

*beep beep*

Hotaru and Gin woke up at the same time and closed their alarm

They both yawn and stretch

Then they both smiled

"Today is finally the day, it's finally Christmas Eve."

"Hotaru's birthday."

Hotaru washed her face and got dressed

She ran down and ate breakfast

"Morning mom and dad."

Hotaru wore her shoes and opened the door holding a present inside a plastic bag

"Mom, I'm heading out."

"Eh? So early? Well, have a safe trip."

Hotaru ran to Gin's apartment

*Ding dong*

"I'm coming…. *Yawn~*"

Gin opened the door and saw Hotaru

Gin freaked out and closed the door "What's Hotaru doing here?!"

*Ding dong! Ding dong!* Hotaru was pissed and kept ringing the bell

Gin again opened the door "Okay, stop!"

Hotaru stop and smiled "Happy Christmas Eve."

"Christmas Eve?! It's 7 in the morning!"

"You came to my house at 6 before."

"Okay, okay. So what do you want?"

"Can I come in?"

Gin rubbed his eyes and looked back

"No."

"What?! Why?!"

"Gimme one second."

Gin closed the door and cleaned his room

Then he opened the door again "Yeah, you can coming in now."

Hotaru took of her shoes and walked in "Sorry to intrude."

Hotaru looked around and saw that the room was very big and fancy

"Woah…. Is this your apartment? It's so big and cool…."

"Yeah, I get that a lot…Make yourself at home... Do you want some tea?"

"You must be rich Gin…. How much does this cost?"

"No, I'm not rich…. My parents are…. This isn't that big…. My parent's house are bigger…."

"How much does it cause anyway?"

"500, 000 yen per month... it's pretty cheap…."

"500, 000 yen…. That'll be 5000 American dollar!"

"Yeah… I guess…. I'm trying to find a part time job so that I can pay for this myself…."

"What's your parent's job?"

"Business."

"What kind of business?"

"I think they own some kind of a famous hotel or apartment… I think it's call Kashiwa palace…?"

"Are you kidding me?! That famous Hotel at Bali?!"

"Yeah, that."

"The one that cost about 50, 000 yen per night?! And have a buffet for 3 meals?! And it's in front of the beach?!"

"Yeah… why do you know so much about it? Have you been there before?"

"No... I've only heard rumors about it…. My family can't afford it…"

"Why don't we go there sometimes?"

"Okay! But… you're going to Nagoya….tomorrow…."

"Ah, right… my parents wants to open an apartment there…. And they want to drag me there with them…"

"Oh-"

*Ding dong.*

Gin sighed "who could it be this time?"

Gin opened the door and immediately a girl jumped and hugged Gin like he's going to die or something

"Gin-chan! I missed you! Did you miss me?"

Then she rubbed her boobs on Gin's chest

Gin tried to push her away "Yumi! Get out of me!"

Yumi kept resisting and then they both fell

Yumi was on top of Gin like she's about to do something, her lips was only a few inch away from Gin's

Hotara looked at Gin "Gin… who is she?"

Yumi looked at Hotaru "Gin-chan, who is this commoner?"

"Commoner?" Hotaru thought "Then that means she must also came from a rich family…."

Gin pushed Yumi away "it is none of your business! Now, what are you doing here? Why did you came here without informing me?"

"Why are you so cruel Gin-chan? I came here because I miss you…. And it's Christmas Eve, I want us to go on a date."

"A date?! Are they dating?! Well Gin _is_ quite a popular guy, so it's no surprise that many girl confessed to him…. But… he said he had never dated anyone before…." Hotaru thought

Gin noticed Hotaru "Sorry, Yumi, I have something to do today…."

"Oh come on! Gin-chan, just cancel whatever you're doing and go on a date with me! I bet it's not important anyway…."

"No. Yumi, no means no."

"You're so cruel Gin-chan…. Even to your own fiancée…."

"Fiancée?!"

Gin and Yumi turned to Hotaru

"Why is a commoner interrupting our special moment?! What is it you want, commoner?!"

"Yumi! Stop you nonsense!"

Yumi was shocked "Gin-chan…. You care for this commoner more than me? So the plan you have today is with her?! Why her? Gin-chan, why her, when you can better things from me!"

Hotaru fell into despair after she heard what Yumi said "That's right…. I'm just a commoner…. I'm nothing compared to Gin's wealth…. And Yumi is also quite rich…. So I'm nothing but a commoner lurking around a wealthy person's house…." Hotaru thought

Gin noticed and stared at Hotaru "Hotaru…"

"Gin-chan! Why are you staring at that commoner?!"

"Staring at me?" Hotaru thought, she looked towards Gin and notice that he _is _staring her, Hotaru blushed and looked away

"Gin-chan! Stop staring at the commoner! I want you look at me! Gin-chan! I'm your fiancée! I'm your future wife! Gin-chan!"

"Shut up Yumi! Just stop talking! You're so annoying!"

Yumi was shocked "Gin-chan… you… you told me to shut up…. You… it's all that commoner's fault! She is the one to be blamed!" Yumi came closer and closer to Hotaru

Hotaru back away each time Yumi gets closer to her, until she reached the wall

Yumi grabbed Hotaru's wrist and squeezed it tightly

"It hurts!"

"It hurts huh?! Do you know how painful is it when Gin-chan told me to shut up?! Why is a commoner like you with him anyway?! He and I are far wealthier than you are! I mean look at what you're wearing! It's a complete commoner outfit! It doesn't even look good on you!"

Hotaru was too pissed and finally talked back to Yumi "Shut up! Just shut up bitch! This outfit might look like a commoner's outfit to you, but to a commoner like me, it's expensive! You rich people never look up to a commoner! Well guess what, Gin is different! He doesn't look down on commoners! You know, to a commoner, this outfit is quite expensive! It's 1000 yen for crying out loud! Do you know how hard we commoners work to get that much-"

"1000 yen? Heh, my outfit is 10, 000 yen! It's even cheap towards use rich people! This is call fashion! Something you commoners will never understand! And out clothes are high quality!" Yumi tore Hotaru's bow on her sweater dress "Like this, it is so easily torn! And the color, looks like it's fading away! You're just a pathetic commoner towards us high class, wealthy and famous people!"

Hotaru was hurt and tears started falling from her eyes

"Oh, you're crying? That's new! I thought commoners are strong and hardly cries, because they are used to this things. Heh, I guess I was wrong! I shouldn't expect anything from a lowly classed dogs! Dogs that we people use to do work that are dirty-"

"Yumi enough!"

"Ah, Gin-chan, I'm sorry…. I lost track of time because of this commoner, I didn't had time to talk to my beloved fiancé-"

"Oh just shut up Yumi! Fiancée? Heh, it's something that my parents decided and not me! And they canceled the engagement long ago! It has no meaning now! Even if it isn't canceled, I have no interest in girl like you who thinks like that about commoners!"

"Gin-chan… Gin-chan what are you saying-"

Gin ignored Yumi and walked towards Hotaru

He patted her face and wiped off Hotaru's tears "Hotaru…. I'm sorry Hotaru… I didn't know that this would happen… I'm sorry…. Now cheer up, no more crying for Takegawa Hotaru."

Hotaru pushed Gin's hand away

"See, Gin-chan, she doesn't even-"

"I said shut up Yumi! Hotaru, what's wrong?"

"Gin…. Stop…. Stop being so nice to me…. I'm just a commoner…. And you're a high class, wealthy and famous person… I don't think I deserve such kindness from you…. Like Yumi said…. We commoners are just dogs that are used like slaves…."

"Stop it! Don't say that Hotaru! Don't say it! Don't you ever say that ever again! All those fame and fortune aren't mine, they are my parent's… I haven't and don't want to inherit m y parent's fame and fortune! And I have no interest in it! I want to leave a normal peaceful life, if so, I would even live as a commoner to deserve happiness…."

"Gin-chan! What are you saying-"

"Yumi, please… please be quiet…."

Yumi noticed how serious Gin was about what he said and stayed silent

"Hotaru... My parent's fame and fortune doesn't concern me…. All I want is to live a happy life with you Hotaru…"

Hotaru looked at Gin, she took out her present for him

"What is it?"

"It's a present… for Christmas Eve….open it."

"You don't have to…"

Hotaru shook her head "open it…"

Gin nodded and opened that present box, then he found something he wanted, something he desire so dearly, a snow globe with the memories of him and Hotaru together

Gin looked at Hotaru "Can I really have this?"

"I know it's not much but…."

Gin hugged Hotaru "Thank you! It's perfect!"

Yumi peeked and saw a snow globe

~Flash back~

"Gin-chan…. I got you a present."

Gin took the present and shook it "What is it?"

"Open it to find out."

Gin opened the box and saw a teddy bear

"So, do you like it?"

Gin tried to smile "I don't hate it…. But I was expecting a snow globe…."

"A snow globe? Why would you want something as cheap as that? The most expensive one is only 100,000 yen…."

"It's not the price that matters…. It's the thing, the structure, the way they make it spins while playing a lovely song… I really wanted one… but thanks for the gift… I like this too…"

~Flash ended~

"Gin-kun always wanted a snow globe…. Ever since he was young…. I kept forgetting and buy him other expensive gifts…. He didn't really liked them, but he still appreciated them and kept them…." Yumi thought

Gin also brought out the present he bought for Hotaru "Here, happy Christmas Eve, and especially happy birthday Hotaru… you're officially 18 now…"

Hotaru took the resent and opened it, then she found a ring she wanted at the jewelry shop

"Gin…. Are you sure? It's quite expensive…"

"No, it fine…. I actually got a discount for it from Kazuko xD"

"Oh, haha, that nice…"

Then Hotaru wore the ring "Waah, it's so pretty…."

Gin then took out his ring "and this is mine."

Gin wore his ring and held Hotaru's hand

"And now, we're the same…. So that we won't forget each other, even after I went to Nagoya….kay'?"

Hotaru smiled and nodded

Yumi then walked in "My turn."

She took out the present for Gin that was wrapped perfectly "Here, is for you, Gin-chan."

Gin opened the present and saw a laptop.

"Oh, uh, thanks Yumi…. You know I didn't really needed this, right?"

"I know, but it quite expensive… and it's good. That way, we can communitcate from different countries without waste money…"

"You actually bought sometime for not wasting too much money?"

"Yeah…. You said you didn't want anything meaningless…"

"Oh, thanks."

Then Yumi walked towards Hotaru

"I know we had our differences…. And I'm sorry about what I said about commoners…."

She took out a present that was unwrapped "Here. Sorry that it isn't wrapped…. You were unexpected…. And… well, I hardly ever expect a commoner to come…."

Hotaru took the present and smiled "it's okay, but I don't have any present for you…."

"It's okay, I don't need anything…. I came unexpectingly anyway…"

"Thanks Yumi…."

"Oh, right, where are my manners. Hello, my name is Sugo Yumi. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"My name is Takegawa Hotaru, the pleasure is mine."

"Hm…. Not bad… for a commoner though."

Hotaru chuckled "I tried."

"I think we're going to be great friends…. And by the way, today's you're birthday right?"

Gin interrupted "Stop, you don't have to worry about the cake, because I already got it covered."

Gin went to the kitchen and brought the cake "Happy birthday Hotaru…."

"Happy birthday!"

Hotaru smiled "Thanks guys…."

Then Yumi came closer to Hotaru's ears and whispered "I'm going to give up on Gin-chan since our engagement is canceled anyway, but good luck. Take good care of him…. If I come and visit and I see him crying…. You're in trouble. By the way,"

Yumi gave something to Hotaru, Hotaru looked at it and noticed that it's a shirt's button

"This is Gin-chan's middle school uniform button, take care of it."

"Can I really take this? It must be an important memory for you…."

"Shhhh. My memory is mine and mine alone…."

Gin wondered "Hey, what are you guys talking about?"

"Oh, nothing. It's not something for boys to be worrying about…."

"Uh-huh, uh-huh."

"Hey, already friends without me eh? You guys left me out…"

Then they all laughed

"Again… Happy birthday Hotaru…"

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 14, I hope you liked it… and thanks for reading….**

**Bwahahaha! I made Hotaru to have another competition…. I so mean…. Bwahahaha (Just kidding…)**

**Anyway, please write a review (It's okay if you don't want to) and if you like my story, please favorite or follow, thanks. :)**

**Stay tune for chapter 15, bye bye :)**


	15. Chapter 15, the end

**Hi, Kasumi here.**

**here's chapter 15, the last chapter of my story (hotarubi no mori e)**

**Hope you like it.**

**disclaimer: I do not own the movie Hotarubi No Mori E.**

Gin, Yumi and Hotaru was celebrating Hotaru's birthday and suddenly,

"ding dong."

Gin opened the door and saw Asami, Kouta, Riko and Mizuki.

"Surprise! Oh wait it's Gin..."

Gin sighed "What are you guys doing here?"

Hotaru wondered and squeezed herself in "What's up Gin?"

she turned and saw her friends, she was shocked "Guys! What are you guys doing here?!"

"surprise! Happy birthday Hotaru!"

Hotaru smiled "Thanks! Why won't you guys come in? They can come in right Gin?"

Gin nodded depressingly.

"Aw.. Come on Gin-kun, lighten up abit! It's Hotaru's birthday."

"It's not like it's that important anyway...I was forced to come-"

before Asami could finish, Kouta interrupted "So, Hotaru, how old are you?"

"I think I'm officially 18 now..."

"hey, I was saying-"

again, before Asami could finish, Riko interrupted her "here Hotaru, I got you a present."

"Me too!"

"Heh, I didn't bother to get any-"

Kouta interrupted Asami "I got you something too."

"thanks guys."

Gin glared at everyone "please leave!" He whispered

"what's that Gin? I can't hear you."

"leave!"

"what? If you got something to say, why won't you share it with Hotaru too? Or is it a secret between us? Since when did you started to have a liking towards me Gin?"

Hotaru heard and turned to Gin "what?"

Gin shook his head " nothing! Kouta is just messing with you!"

"Aw, Gin-kun, how sweet, you even called me by my first name..."

Hotaru glared at Gin

Gin looked at Hotaru and shook his head "why won't everyone come in?"

"I'd love to Gin-kun."

"Shut up!"

...a while later...

Riko was singing with Mizuki

Yumi and Asami was clapping their hands and Kouta was eating

Hotaru laughed and accidentally drank Gin's drink which was wine

Hotaru was bad with alcohol and got drunk

Gin was looking for his drink and saw it on Hotaru's hand

"Hotaru, did you drink mine?"

Hotaru's face was red, she laughed and sat closer to Gin "don't be so far away from me Gin..."

Gin looked at Hotaru "Hotaru, you're drunk."

Hotaru patted Gin's face and slapped it "No, I'm not! It's rude to call your future wife drunk you know?!"

everyone turned to Hotaru and Gin

Yumi glared at them "future wife?! Don't tell me you engaged with her while we were still engaged?!"

"no! Our engagement was cancelled before I was engaged to her!"

"oh... So you're engage with Hotaru now..."

"no, no, no, no!"

Hotaru slapped Gin again "So you're saying you're not engaged to me?!"

"I am! But we're still couples! We're not yet engaged. Soon!"

"Wow, Gin-San, you're in a relationship with Hotaru? Sweet!"

"Have you been cheating on me while we were still engaged?! Oh, is that why you cancelled the engagement and wanted to live on you're own?!"

"No! Stop misunderstanding!"

"Are you saying we're not in a relationship?!"

"We are, We are!"

Asami accidentally got drunk too "Gin-kun, what are you saying?! I thought you loved me!"

"No I don't!"

"So are you saying you don't like me?!"

Gin turned to Asami "I like you but-"

"So you like her?! Why are you looking at her?!"

Yumi also got drunk and hugged Gin's right arm, she rubbed her boobs on his arm "Gin-chan... I want you too look at me too..."

Asami hugged Gin's other arm and rubbed her boobs on his arm "Gin-kun... Look at me more..."

Hotaru glared at both of them and hugged Gin from the front "No! He's mine! Gin!"

Gin turned to Hotaru "Hai!" Then he's face touched Hotaru's boob

"She's flat chested?" He thought

Kouta, Riko and Mizuki sat down and laughed

"Hahaha! Gin, take Yumi! She's quite chesty."

"No, Gin-San, Take. Hotaru, she's your girlfriend."

"or maybe take Asami, her chest is bigger than Hotaru-chan."

Hotaru glared at Kouta

Kouta was scared "I take it back.. T-take Hotaru instead... Chest doesn't matter..."

Hotaru hugged Gin tightly, "Gin, do you love me?"

Gin sighed and smiled "Yes."

Asami and Yumi glared at Hotaru

"What about me Gin-kun?!" As Asami rubbed her boobs on Gin's arm

"Gin-chan..."

"Argh! What did I do to deserve this?!"

...a while later...

It was 12 am

Asami and Yumi fell asleep on the couch

as Hotaru fell asleep on Gin's shoulder

Gin looked at Hotaru and smiled, he poked her face a bit.

"She's so cute when she's asleep..." He thought

Riko and Mizuki also fell asleep

Kouta and Gin was the only people awake

Gin felt awkward and decided to start a conversation

"You know Hoshi.. If you weren't after Hotaru, I think we could be friends.."

"if you weren't... Wait... Nah, I'll still hate you."

Gin chuckled

"Whatever, to get some sleep... You have a busy day tomorrow.."

"what how did you know I was going to Nagoya tomorrow?"

"I didn't , wait, what?!"

Gin sighed "Me and my big mouth... I'm leaving Tokyo tomorrow.."

"To Nagoya?! What about Hotaru?!"

"I have to leave me... Guess you'll have to take care of her for me..."

"What the hell are you saying?! Aren't you afraid I might steal her away from you or something?!"

"I'm not. Because even if you do, I'll take her back!"

Hotaru then smiled a bit.

Gin patted Hotaru's face, Kouta was jealous and looked away

"She must be having a beautiful dream smiling like that..."  
"I'd say this, i _am_ quite jealous of you... you guys are so sweet, it disgust me... sometimes _i _wish it was me..."

"Even if you say that now, i won't let you have her. she's the only thing that's keeping me going.. i lost my faith in myself long ago ever since my parents engaged me to Yumi, but she, a selfless, clumsy and stupid person like her..."

Hotaru had angry face

"build me up and showed me the road again, showed me how to never lose faith in myself... and i have nothing that's good enough to thank her for it..."

Hotaru then smiled again

"I;m pathetic now aren't i?"

"Can't argue with that.."

"Heh, now, get some sleep.. i got a big day tomorrow..."

"Whatever..."

...the next day...

Hotaru woke up and found herself sleeping on Gin's shoulder

She was shocked and stood up

Then she had a headache

Hotaru yawned and stretched "Ow... what did i do last night?"

Then Gin woke up, "AH, Hotaru, you're awake already?"

Hotaru nodded

Not long before everyone else wakes up

Everyone went back home except for Hotaru

Hotaru waited to see Gin off

...a while later...

Hotaru and Gin was on their way to the train station, Hotaru walked an inch for each step she takes

Gin sighed "Come on Hotaru... i'm going to miss my train.."

Hotaru sighed and walked 2 inches for each step

Gin sighed and shook his head, he then look at the time and say that it's almost time

he had no choice but to carry Hotaru and run as fast as he could to the train station

When they reaches the train station, they saw Yumi, Asami, Riko, Mizuki and Kouta waiting for them

"There you guys are.. and what are you doing..?"

Gin put Hotaru down and coughed "Nothing.. so, what are you guys doing here?"

"To see you off of corse Gin-chan."

"Or were you planing for only Hotaru to see you off?"

Gin sighed "No, don't be mistaken.."

A while later, Gin's train was coming

Everyone gave Gin his goodbye present and left, leaving only Hotaru and Gin alone.

When Gin's train arrived, Gin was waiting for Hotaru to do something

Hotaru was also waiting for Gin to do something

But then, no one did anything

Gin sighed and patted Hotaru's head "Well, goodbye Hotaru.. i'll miss you.."

Hotaru nodded, but before Gin could enter the train, Hotaru pushed herself and hugged him from behind

Gin smiled, he turned to Hotaru and...

For the first time, they kissed

"All customers, please enter the train, this is our last announcement, please enter the train."

Gin sighed and hugged Hotaru one last time and went in the train

"GIN!" Hotaru shouted

As the train was going, Hotaru followed it

"GIN! Gin, Gin!"

Hotaru kept running as fast as she could

Gin also walked to the back to the train trying to catch up with Hotaru

not long, Gin couldn't go back anymore...

then, the train went faster and faster

Gin looked through the window and saw Hotaru still running

"Gin, Gin, GIN!"

suddenly, Hotaru fell and couldn't run anymore

That was the last time she met Gin...

... 2 years later...

Hotaru skipped class and wondered around the school's yard

she closed her eyes and remembered how she met Gin at the school's yard she met Gin

"Gin..."

Hotaru lie on the grass and covered her eyes

tears was dropping from her eyes

then a boy walked by

"What are you doing here? Class already started."

Hotaru opened her eyes and smiled, "this is such a nice dream..."

Hotaru got up and came closer to Gin, "it wouldn't hurt, since it's just a dream..." Then she kissed Gin's cheek.

Gin blushed and hugged Hotaru

Hotaru hugged him back "This seems so real..."

"This... Isn't a dream you idiot!"

Hotaru looked at Gin

"why are you calling me an idiot?! This is my dream!"

Gin punched Hotaru's head "does that feela like a dream?"

Hotaru felt the pain and looked at Gin

she rememebered that she kissed him and blushed "G-Gin... What are you doing here?"

"is this how you welcome your boyfriend?"

"it is how I welcome my boyfriend who left me for 2 years!"

Gin chuckled "I'm back, Hotaru."

Hotaru smiled and hugged Gin tightly, "Welcome back, Gin."

The end...

**that's the end of chapter 15, and also the end of this story.**

**Thanks for reading and i hope you liked it...**

**Sorry if there's any mistake or error in the chapters... I'm still working on it...**

**please favorite or follow (it's okay if you don't want to...) and if you really like my story, please leave a review, thanks.**

**see you guys in my next story, bye... :)**


End file.
